


Balancing Acts

by Icalynn, Ischa



Series: Wayne Designation CAU9569BIM9698BA [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Circus, Circus, Co-Written, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 21:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 24,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalynn/pseuds/Icalynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bruce Wayne runs away with the circus and falls in love with Dick's parents.</p><p>What if Bruce Wayne trained to become an aerialist with the Flying Grayson. What if while he was there for the summer he fell in love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, Ischa wrote an epic series (War). And Icalynn felt compelled to write a few extra scenes... Which triggered the idea and premise of this series... the rest you can say is history! 
> 
> This is the prequel to the main story arc that we will be posting soon. And since we are incorporating John Blake into the main story we chose to change the spelling and use Jon for John Grayson. It was just easier to flip back and forth and not get horribly confused. 
> 
> Jon POV by Icalynn  
> Mary POV by Ischa 
> 
> Beta'd by avya7x

**One**

Jon watched as Bruce interacted with his son… there was a light in Bruce’s eyes that lit up his face whenever Dick was around. Richard had always brought out the best in people. It tugged at Jon’s heart at how much he wanted to see Bruce happy… loved. 

It had only been a few weeks, but Bruce had easily become a part of their lives… he was a natural, but there was a darkness that lurked underneath the surface that Bruce carefully constructed. Bruce rarely talked about his past, but everyone in Gotham knew his story. Jon knew that was why he so carefully guarded his heart. 

“Daddy!” 

Jon shook his head, clearing his thoughts and he looked down at his son. Jon smiled as Dick grabbed onto his pants and then climbed up, wrapping his arms around Jon’s neck. “Yes, my son?” Jon wrapped his arms around his mischievous, rambunctious little boy. 

Dick giggled, glancing over at Bruce. “Can we get ice cream for dinner?” He asked in the tone Mary had always claimed was his angelic voice. 

Jon’s eyes widened, “Ice cream?” 

“Yep!” He pointed at Bruce. “Bruce hasn’t had Cece’s ice cream!” 

Jon chuckled. “It is the best ice cream.”

“So I’ve heard,” Bruce smiled… Jon had noticed that he was smiling more. It was a good look on him and he wanted to see it more often. 

“Pleeeeeeeeeeease?” Dick pleaded and Jon laughed, shaking his head. 

“Okay, just this once.” 

“Yay!” Dick kissed him on the nose and glanced over at Bruce before he flipped out of Jon’s arms and jumped onto Bruce’s back. “Let’s go!!” He called out, wrapping his arms around Bruce’s neck.

Jon felt his heart skip a beat at the little display. He readily admitted that his son was a natural… he even learned how to fly before he started to walk. “What did we talk about?” 

Dick sighed, placing his head on Bruce’s shoulder, cuddling closer to him. “No flipping without a net.” He said it so morosely, that Jon almost changed his mind, but that was probably what his son had in mind. “But Bruce would have caught me!” He suddenly added and Jon knew that Bruce would have, he’d never let Dick fall. 

“I’m sure he would have.” Jon gave Bruce an amused look, trying to look stern but failing to prove his point. 

Bruce chuckled, nodding his head. “Seems he’s got you.”

“Seeee.” Dick grinned as he leaned up and kissed Bruce on the cheek. “On to ice cream!!” 

Bruce was slowly coming along and not tensing up as Dick freely gave his love to him. Jon knew he soaked it all up and it was what was starting to open him up to everyone else as well. 

“On to ice cream,” he chuckled as he patted his son’s arm, his hand brushing against Bruce’s arm and his fingers lingered longer than they should have… over the last few days he’s found himself wanting to touch Bruce and feel him against his skin. 

Dick smiled brightly, talking a mile a minute about the lesson he learned today. Bruce nodded his head, glancing over at Jon in amusement. They shared a smile and continued on to the ice cream booth. 

“What would you like?” Jon asked Bruce as he ordered two cones of his son’s favorite ice cream and his own, Gypsy Magic.

Bruce considered it a moment and then shrugged. “I’ll have the same.”

Dick bounced, “It’s yummy in the tummy!” Dick smiled brightly as Jon ordered another cone for Bruce. “You’ll love it too.”

Bruce seemed uncertain and Jon leaned into Bruce. “It’s like rocky road ice cream, except it’s blue with sprinkles.” 

Bruce raised a brow in amusement. 

“And it turns your mouth blue!” Dick giggled as he let go of Bruce and dropped down softly to the ground so he could take the offered ice cream cone. “Nom, nom, nom.” 

Jon chuckled, handing the next cone to Bruce and he nodded to Cece. “Thanks, love… see you at tonight’s show.” 

“Of course, I never miss a show.” She winked at Jon as she gave him the last cone. 

“Interesting,” Bruce mused as he licked his ice cream and Jon had the sudden urge to pull Bruce against him and kiss him and taste the ice cream on his tongue and lips. 

Jon focused on his own cone, licking up a drip that fell onto his thumb. He glanced up as he felt Bruce’s heated gaze on him and he smirked, winking at Bruce. 

“It’s yummy,” Dick announced and Jon looked down to see his precious child’s face covered in blue.

“It would taste better if it made it into your mouth,” Jon teased as he pulled Dick to him and licked his cheek. “Yum.” He chuckled as he playfully attempted to clean his squirming child. 

“Bruce save me!” He cried out, giggling as he attempted to eat the rest of his cone. 

Bruce laughed, watching on as Jon playfully smacked Dick’s thigh. “Go to your mother and get cleaned up before the show.” 

Dick squealed, grinning his face, lips, and cheeks bright blue… almost matching his eyes. “No!” He stuck his tongue out, wiggling it and then tried to stare at it. 

“Richard John Grayson,” Jon began as Dick laughed, jumping up on his toes, and then darting away towards their trailer and he turned back to Bruce. “Ah, the life of a child.”

Bruce nodded, his lips parting as if he wanted to add something but he paused. “Not bad,” he commented instead, raising the ice cream cone back to his mouth and taking another lick. 

“It’s one of the most popular flavors,” Jon mused as he turned and headed back toward the training tent. “Warm up with me?” 

“I’d love too.” 

Jon finished off his cone and attempted to clean up as best he could before he took to the mat. He stretched out, watching as Bruce did the same and he tried to focus on anything else but the way Bruce’s muscles rippled under his skin. Once more he wanted to touch Bruce, taste him… he’s not wanted to be with a man in years. Not since, he crossed paths with his wife, Mary. 

He took a deep breath and tried to clear his thoughts. He climbed the rig and waited for Bruce to join him before they were both flying through the air. They went through a few rigorous routines and Jon was pumped for the evening’s show. 

Jon pulled Bruce to him and dragged him into the dressing room. “You should do the show with us.” 

“I can’t.” Bruce inhaled, closing his eyes. “You know I can’t afford the publicity.” 

Jon sighed, pulling off his shirt and standing before Bruce. He breathed in deeply, his gaze locking with Bruce’s and before he could stop himself, he pulled him into a heated kiss. Bruce responded and soon he had him pressed against the wall, his body was thrumming with lust, desire, and love. 

Bruce pulled away, breathing heavily and he shook his head. “Jon…”

Jon closed his eyes at the sound of his name from Bruce's lips and he ran his hand down Bruce’s chest. “Bruce.”

Bruce shook his head, but Jon could still see the desire in his eyes. Bruce sized him up and Jon knew he had so much to say, but refrained…. Then Bruce left him in the trailer. 

“Câcat!” He punched the wall and attempted to calm his breathing when Mary entered, looking distressed. “I fucked up.” 

“Shhh,” she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him softly. 

“He’s going to leave us.” Jon sighed, soaking in the love of his wife. They had talked about Bruce, but they never really talked about bringing him to their bed… but he knew that they both felt the attraction and Jon wanted them to be together. 

Mary shook her head, “He’ll be back, you’ll see. He loves us and we love him… he’s a part of our life now. Our family.” 

John smiled at his wife, loving her more in that instance. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Câcat' -Romanian for 'shit'


	2. Chapter 2

**two**

Mary hasn’t been with another man since she had met Jon, pretty much. She couldn't really recall how- but that was a lie. She had teased Bruce about it. 

Bruce invited them out for dinner and then it turned to dancing and then coffee and a drink and now here they were. She had asked if he wanted to seduce them and expected Bruce to laugh it off, but he hadn’t, or he had but was not fast enough, and then Jon had said “Bruce” in that voice that was reserved for her only. 

Mary had known before they had gotten married, hell before they even started dating for real, that Jon had messed around with boys too. That just because he had fallen in love with her and decided to marry her, it didn't mean he was straight now. The way he looked at Bruce sometimes, now, the way Bruce felt so at home with them. It meant something. 

“We’re circus people,” she said and Bruce looked at her somewhat lost. 

Jon, oh her Jon, he understood. “We make our own rules,” he said and he grabbed Bruce by the arms and pulled him in and Mary watched as her husband kissed another man.

Bruce broke the kiss after only a few moments. 

“I can't-” he said and Jon let go of him. She stepped closer to Bruce then, put her fingers gently on his arm, so he would look at her. 

“Bruce,” she said. 

“You are married with a child!” Bruce replied. 

“Yes,” she said. 

“And I am not...I won’t,” he swallowed. “Destroy that. I can't do that to Dick.” 

“Bruce,” she said after a short glance at her husband. Just to be sure, they were on the same page here. “You’re in love with us.” 

Bruce closed his eyes. He was a good liar, but she wished he wouldn’t lie to her, to them, about it now. It was important. She...they hadn’t talked about it, not really. Not with Bruce. Nevertheless, she knew that he wanted it too. Because this was a good thing, could be a good thing. 

“You came back this year,” Jon said. “Even though you said your goodbyes and probably meant it the last time.” 

“I meant it,” Bruce said. 

“Because you don’t want to be a home-wrecker?” She asked gently. 

“Yes.”

“You won’t,” she replied and put her hand on his cheek. He fought the urge to close his eyes; she could feel it in the tension of his body. 

“We love you too,” she added and watched Bruce take a shallow breath. It was the split second that would decide their future and she would be damned if she just let faith decided it for them. Therefore, she leaned up and kissed Bruce. 

~+~

Jon stepped behind Bruce and slung his arms around his torso, she could feel her husband’s knuckles against her stomach. Dragging over her dress, she pressed a bit closer to Bruce and kissed him again as Jon started on Bruce’s neck. They were a well-oiled machine, always in sync; it was no surprise that it would extend to the bedroom. Even with a third person. Jon took his cues from her, she took hers from him and between their skilled hands Bruce was soon naked, hard, and moaning. 

She wasn’t sure what it was she wanted. Mary wasn't sure what Jon wanted, but she knew they would be okay. Bruce was the only one that might freak out about this and they couldn’t have that.

She kissed Jon over Bruce’s shoulder and then sank to her knees in front of Bruce. 

“Mary-” 

“Shhh.” Jon intertwined his fingers with Bruce’s, keeping him in place and centered as she leaned in and placed a soft kiss at the tip of Bruce’s cock. He shuddered and suddenly she wanted desperately to taste him. She took Bruce’s cock in her mouth and looked up. Jon’s eyes were on her, as were Bruce’s. Mary winked at them and started sucking, humming a bit, showing off. She loved being watched when she did something amazing and this, this was something amazing.

“Exhibitionist,” Jon accused fondly and she hummed in agreement. “She loves being watched. Sometimes all she lets me do is watch as she pleasures herself...” Jon continues. He loved to talk. 

Bruce moaned again, tearing at Jon’s grip, but Jon wouldn’t let go of him. “Just let her...” he paused, winking at her, “Perform.” 

She laughed, couldn’t help it and Bruce’s cock slipped out of her mouth. 

“That's not how you do it, honey.” 

She gave him a look. “Why don’t you show me, rosebud?” She replied and watched as her husband sank to his knees gracefully; leaving a trail of kisses from Bruce’s hip over his ass and Bruce closed his eyes, spreading his legs a bit. 

“Jon,” she said, craning her neck to see better. 

Jon was still holding Bruce’s hands, Bruce’s knuckles were showing white, and he bit his lip as Jon pushed his tongue between his cheeks. 

Mary never thought this would do it for her, but her husband performing was art. His movements poetry in motion and she could feel herself getting wetter. 

She kissed Bruce’s hip and took his cock in her mouth again. 

It didn’t take long after that. Between her clever mouth and Jon’s tongue up his ass, Bruce came with a muffled shout in a matter of minutes. 

“I think,” Mary, said, “I got the hang of it.” 

Jon laughed. 

~+~

Mary could feel Bruce’s eyes on them. He was sitting in one of the chairs. Not close enough to touch. He was a weird one, but she liked this about him. She let herself sink onto Jon’s cock and he grabbed her hips in that familiar way that made her moan and smile and started thrusting in slowly. 

She loved this, she loved Jon. 

She loved that he was generous enough to let Bruce inside. That Jon knew how Bruce ached and that it wasn’t a bad thing to love two people, to be with two people. 

“I love you,” she said and he flipped them over and kissed her while he started to fuck her harder. 

His eyes were so shockingly blue. She would probably never get over how blue they were. She was fiercely glad Dick had his father's eyes. Mary reached out blindly and Bruce grabbed her hand. She smiled and came. Surprisingly hard. 

Bruce kissed her wrist tenderly and tried to let go of her hand, but she pulled him in instead. 

“The room is paid for,” Jon said, rolling off her and making room, so Bruce could join them in the bed. If he wanted too. 

He hesitated. 

“Bruce, come to bed. We have great stamina,” she said and Bruce laughed softly, but joined them under the covers. This was a good thing, she thought. This was the best thing to happen to her since Jon and Dick.


	3. Chapter 3

**three**

Mary watched her son do cartwheels on the grass, enjoying the sun herself. Jon and Bruce were, god only knew, but she wasn’t worried about them. They could entertain themselves.

“Is Bruce gonna stay now with us?” Dick asked. Mary remembered that Dick had been heartbroken when Bruce had left last year after the summer session. Jon had blamed himself for it of course, even if there was nothing they could have done about it. Bruce needed to make his own decisions. She wondered briefly if pushing and pulling Bruce into their bed was a good idea. Maybe these things needed time, but then Mary had always been impatient.

“For the summer, for sure,” Mary answered, because of that she had no doubt.

“And after? Is he going to come with us to the winter quarters?” Dick asked. “He didn’t last year.”

“I don’t know, why don’t you ask him?”

Dick lit up like the sun. She grabbed him, pressed him against her chest, and felt his laugh against her skin.

This was the life.

~+~

“…and I don’t want you to go away again,” Dick concluded his little spiel.

Bruce gave her a look over Dick’s head. It was the ‘I am on to you’ look. It was very hot. She winked at him.

“Maybe,” Bruce said. “Maybe you’d like to come home with me this year.”

Dick frowned. She could read it in his body language. “Where? Gotham? Is your house big enough for all of us?”

“Yes,” Bruce said. “It is, but I’m only inviting the very important people to stay with me.”

“Mom and dad and me?” Dick asked.

Bruce looked at her again as he answered, “Yes.”

“Can we go mom?!” Dick asked, turning around to look at her with those big blue eyes.

“We’ll have to ask your dad,” she said, because it was important to make these decisions together, but she knew Jon would say yes in a heartbeat.

“Yay!” So did Dick apparently. “How big is your house?” Dick asked turning to Bruce again.

“Really, really, big, bigger than the tent,” Bruce said.

“Really?” Dick asked, climbing on Bruce’s lap, looking him straight in the face.

“Really,” Bruce replied. 

“What about a garden?”

“We have one of those,” Bruce said with a smile.

“And a pool?” Dick asked.

“Yes. We have two.”

“Two?”

“One inside and one outside on the grounds,” Bruce replied.

“Will I get my own room?” Dick whispered.

“Yes, you will get your own room, Dick.”

“What about mom and dad?”

Bruce glanced at her again and she smiled. “Yes, Bruce what about me and Jon?”

“You can have your own room too,” he said.

“And if we should get lonely or scared in that big old house of yours,” she teased. “Can we crawl into bed with you?”

He looked at her then, long and hard. Dick was getting a bit impatient on his lap. Soon he would jump off and run away, just for the sheer joy of moving. Her little monkey.

“Is it scary, your house?” Dick asked.

“Yes,” Bruce said, looking at her and she didn’t suppress the shiver that answer gave her. He should see what his voice could do to her. She liked being looked at, just like her son.

“Really Bruce?” Dick asked, wriggling in Bruce’s lap.

He looked at Dick then. “Sometimes it’s scary and lonely, so it would be great if you could spend the winter with me there,” Bruce said softly.

The tone tugged at her heart. There was no way in hell any of them would say no.

Dick hugged him. “Sure we’ll come.”

~+~

“Getting homesick,” Jon teased. He brushed his hand against Bruce’s arm before he kissed her on the cheek. 

“Maybe?” Bruce mused. 

“But isn’t your home here?” Dick asked. He was kicking one of the empty chairs repeatedly. It long lost the effect of getting on her nerves. Dick was just born to move. 

“Well...” Bruce said. 

“Home is where the heart is, don't you love us?” Dick asked. 

“I do love you,” Bruce said. 

Mary nearly dropped the freaking pot with sauce. 

“Well, that’s good then,” Dick said. 

“But back at my house there is a dear friend waiting for me to come home, I am sure he would love to have such a little monkey like you to have around,” Bruce replied.

“Stop fishing,” Jon said with a wink. “We already said we will let you whisk us away to your manor on the hill.” 

“Is it really on a hill?” Dick asked. 

Mary sat the pot in the middle of their rickety table and Jon started to hand out plates. 

“No,” Bruce said with a smile. “Your dad is pulling your leg.” 

“Dad!” Dick said, scowling. 

“In my defense I haven't seen it either yet, Dickybird.” 

“Okay,” Dick said, grabbing a plate. He shoveled a generous amount of spaghetti and sauce on it and started eating. 

“I'll call Alfred tomorrow,” Bruce said. 

“You do that,” Mary replied, she wanted to bend down and kiss him, but Dick would probably wonder, so she kissed his hair instead. It was a common enough thing for her to do. Dick beamed at them. Her little monkey liked everyone to be happy. He was a miracle. “What’s there to grin about?” she asked. 

Dick wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You love Bruce too!” 

“Yeah, I do, as does your daddy,” Mary answered and sat down at the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**four**

Dick was sleeping safe and sound, she had checked up on him before she made her way to Bruce’s room on her tiptoes.

The door was closed, but she didn’t think she would be rejected. Jon was outside swimming and she wondered if he would join her in Bruce’s bed later. They had finally talked about this, about what they were doing, but really: they were only following their hearts and one day they would sit their son down – and Dick was becoming Bruce’s son too, with every passing day – and tell him how relationships didn’t have to be only about two people to be loving and monogamous.

“Mary,” Bruce said, it was pitch-black in the bedroom. She wondered if he could see her or if he heard her coming.

Usually it was easy for her to sneak up on people, on Bruce not so much. “Bruce,” she whispered.

“Is Jon still swimming?”

“He loves the pool,” she answered, coming closer. She stopped at the foot of the bed and looked at him. 

He was just a shape in the dark.

“Will he join you?” Bruce asked.

She shrugged, not sure, if he could see it, not caring either. “I don’t know.”

“Why are you here then?” Bruce asked, sitting up. She could hear the sheets rustling gently and she longed to feel them against her skin.

“Because I’m horny and want to have sex with you,” she replied, crawling onto the bed.

“Mary-”

“Jon won’t mind. It doesn’t have to be about the three of us every time. I mean, obviously, it’s about you and me and him all the time,” she let the smile creep into her voice and her fingers danced gently over Bruce’s leg. “I bet when I’m out with Dick in the city you sometimes look at Jon and think, I want to pin you to the expensive wood paneling and ravish you, don’t you? Or have Jon go down on you? Have him bend over your ancient desk in the office?” 

Bruce groaned. The sound gave her shivers. She loved that deep voice of his. “Do you look at me that way too?” Bruce asked.

“As if you don’t know, Bruce,” she replied, straddling him. She was only wearing the long nightgown she had bought the first day they arrived in Gotham. It kept her warm and gave easy access. Bruce ran his hands up her legs and dragged it up until he could span her hips. The bedroom was warm, Bruce’s hands were searing. She moaned as he squeezed gently.

“Mary,” he said, hesitating.

“I have sex with Jon when you aren’t here, Bruce. I think you should get the same treatment,” she interrupted. “We are a…well, I have no idea. In love. A family. You can fuck me, I can fuck you, Jon can fuck you too, and we don’t have to be all in the same room at the same time. Now stop teasing and go on with it,” she finished, bending down to cup his face in her hands and pull him in so they could kiss. He gripped her hips tighter and she kicked the blankets away that were separating them. He was wearing pajamas, she groaned.

“Mary,” he said again, but this time it sounded hungry and she pressed into him, suddenly impatient. He let his hands slide up and cupped her breasts, circled her nipples. She could come like this if he kept it up long enough. She slid forward and back a bit until she found that perfect spot where his still trapped cock would press against her clit. The soft material of his pajamas dragged deliciously over it and his fingers were rubbing her already hard and aching nipples just right. She threw her head back as her orgasm washed over her: her body taut in a graceful arch. “Mary,” he groaned and she panted his name in return. He was still hard under her.

She grabbed his hand and pulled it to his cock. “I want to watch,” she whispered and he closed his eyes, slipped his hand into his pajama pants, and started stroking. She could feel his muscles work, sitting on his legs, watching his face as he came with a bitten back moan.

She kissed him then and let herself fall into the bed beside him. “I left Jon a note,” she whispered against his skin.

“Okay,” he said.

~+~

Jon was already up and playing with Dick in the entry hall, because there weren’t that many breakable things in there, when she came down the next morning.

“Mom!” Dick yelled and ran up to her, she caught him easily.

“You’re lively today,” she said kissing his cheek.

“Daddy is taking me to a movie later, wanna come?”

“What are you going to see?”

“Zorro!” Dick answered excited.

“Ah, a rich, masked man who lost a lot bringing back justice to his town,” Alfred commented. Mary grinned at him.

“You wanna come?” Dick asked again. He was wriggling in her lap, already ready to move, to run, to fly. 

She kissed him on the nose and let go. “Yes,” she said, “Did you ask Bruce?”

“No,” Dick frowned and turned to Alfred. “Is he still sleeping?”

“I believe he should be up, you can go and ask him, Master Dick.”

“Will do!” Dick said and ran up the stairs.

She shook her head.

“Breakfast will be served shortly,” Alfred said.

“Thank you Alfred.”

Jon grabbed her hand and pulled her close, she was still only wearing the nightgown. “Hmm, you smell like him,” he whispered.

“Did you miss me while I was gone?” She asked.

He laughed. “Are you kidding? I had the whole bed to myself and no one was stealing the blankets-”

Mary slapped him playfully. “No wonder I look for fun somewhere else.”

He kissed her long and hard, until she was panting. He knew exactly how to make her knees weak, but then she knew all of his secret pleasure spots too.

“One of these days I’ll have to fuck you while he fucks me…” Jon whispered in her ear. She didn’t even try to suppress the shiver.

“He’s up!” Dick shouted and they looked up at him, standing on the railing of the stairs. Any moment now, he would slide down and probably do a somersault at the end of it. Jon let go of her and opened his arms. 

Dick grinned.

“Is he coming with us to see Zorro then?” Mary asked just as Bruce emerged from the ever present shadows of the manor.

“Yes,” Bruce said.

Dick chose that moment to start sliding. Jon caught him and hugged him to his chest, and as he let go Dick climbed on his back. “Bruce has seen it already, but he says he wants to see it again with us.”

Mary ruffled Dick’s hair. “It’s a family movie,” she said.

“Perfect for us then,” Jon replied, but he looked at Bruce as he said it.

“Breakfast is ready,” Alfred said from the door to the kitchen. 

Dick jumped from Jon’s back and grabbed Alfred’s hand. “I’m starving!”

“Come on Bruce,” Jon said, “If you make it down in five seconds, I’ll tell you a secret.”

Bruce laughed. “You’ll tell me anyway.”

“Maybe, if you can make me…” he replied.

Bruce eyes went dark with desire for a moment. “I can try,” he said and Mary knew that it meant so much more than just the simple pleasure of making her husband scream.

“Bruce!” Dick yelled from the kitchen. “Mom!”

“We better join him, or he’ll eat everything,” Jon laughed and started running. She waited for Bruce at the end of the stairs. His somersault was pure perfection. She grabbed his hand and they went to the kitchen.

“I’m thinking about painting a mural in Dick’s room…”

“You should do that,” Bruce replied.

“What’s a mural?” Dick asked his mouth stuffed with French toast.

“A picture you paint on a wall.” Jon said.

“Like in church?” Dick asked.

“Yes, like that.”

“You don’t want to paint fat angels on my wall, do you mom?”

“No, I was thinking…something homier,” Mary, answered.

Dick’s eyes lit up. “Like the circus?”

“Hmmm,” she said.

“Cool,” Dick said.

“I bet it will look amazing,” Jon threw in.

“I’ll give it my best, dear husband,” she replied batting her lashes.

Jon kissed her cheek and Bruce’s fingers brushed hers. She had no idea why she deserved this happiness, but she would take this miracle of a family and never question it.


	5. Chapter 5

**five**

Mary hugged her boy tight and then let go. “Have fun with your daddy,” she said as Dick dashed off yelling a, ‘I love you’, over his shoulder. He was such a lively child.

“Are you sure you want to come with me?” Bruce asked. “I could understand if you would rather go with Jon and Dick.”

She grabbed his arm. “My boys can play alone for a while. And if we want to make this work, I need to start showing up at your side more often. As does Jon.”

“Bruce Wayne and a married woman…” Bruce said. “It will be a field day for the papers.”

“That is why we need to establish that we are very close friends, all of us. Otherwise it could hurt Dick. He’s too young to understand this,” Mary replied. 

Bruce nodded. “And coming with me to the orphanage is your first step?”

“No one would bring a date to an orphanage, Bruce,” Mary teased. 

“I guess not,” Bruce smiled, kissing her cheek. He was still a bit hesitant. Mary wasn’t sure it was because she and Jon were older, or married, or had a child. Or if he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t leave him again. She took his chin in her hand and made him look at her. “Mary…”

She smiled and then leaned in and kissed him, long and soft. “Let’s go and make some children happy.”

~+~

The orphanage was in the middle of the not so pretty part of Gotham. It wasn’t as depressing as some of those she had seen overseas, but orphanages still depressed her. She knew she couldn’t take all of these kids home, but she wanted to anyway.

“Mister Wayne,” the Father said, shaking Wayne’s hand. “And Miss?”

“Misses Grayson,” Mary said. “But please call me Mary.”

The Father gave Wayne a disapproving look. Bruce smiled charmingly. “Father Peters, a pleasure as always.”

Father Peters sighed. “I’m worried about this one,” he confessed to Mary. “He gets into trouble a lot.”

“My husband and I are keeping an eye on him,” she replied, winking at Father Peters.

The Father smiled.

“Let’s see how my money is being spent around here,” Bruce said.

“I’d like to look around,” Mary said. “If it’s okay?”

“Sure, Mrs. Grayson, we have nothing to hide here,” Father Peters answered.

She nodded, squeezing Bruce’s arm gently. “Meet you up front later.”

He smiled at her.

~+~

There wasn’t even a garden for the kids to play in. It was all stone and concrete everywhere. She climbed the stairs to the rooftop hoping for something else, but she was greeted with just more concrete and a high fence.

“Depressing,” she sighed.

“I don’t know,” a cocky voice said. “The view from here is pretty great.”

She turned around ready to give that arrogant smug a piece of her mind, but it was just a boy. Small and scrawny. Only a few years older than her Dick. “You were staring at my ass,” she said.

“Well, it is a very nice ass,” the boy replied with a smile. The smile was genuine. It made him look a bit younger. 

“I sure hope so. I work on it every day,” she smiled back.

“Saw you arriving with Wayne,” the boy said. She noticed that he didn’t say Mister. “You a model?”

“Do I look like one?”

He looked at her face and then shrugged. “You sure are pretty enough, but they’re usually…well,” he trailed off.

“Younger?”

He shrugged again. “Yeah.”

“I’m not a model,” Mary said. “Why did you think that?”

“Wayne likes models. He likes pretty things. Like the car,” he nodded in the direction.

“What’s your name?” Mary asked.

“John,” he answered, rocking on his heels. Her heart skipped a bit. She wanted to take him home. “So, what do you do?”

“I’m an acrobat,” she said with a grin.

“Yeah, right,” the boy scoffed.

“You don’t believe me.”

“Well…” he shrugged again.

She looked around. There was a bench and a jungle gym up here. “Hold my coat,” she said, already taking it off.

“My…Miss, I didn’t think you were the kind of girl to get it on with someone younger on a rooftop,” he teased taking her coat.

“I obviously am, Mister John.”

“Blake,” he said.

She beamed at him and then got up on the bench and did a handstand, a cartwheel, and a backflip to land smoothly on the rooftop again. It felt good to move. She made her way to the jungle gym and climbed up. From up here the city didn’t look too bad. She showed off a bit more and he clapped his hands once she landed on the rooftop again.

“I really am an acrobat,” she said.

He handed her the coat. “Let’s run away with the Circus then, Miss-”

“Misses, I’m afraid you’re a bit too late,” she said. “Grayson.”

“Maybe you have a daughter Mrs. Grayson?”

“I have a son, but he is very cute,” she grinned.

John’s checks colored a bit. Oh, she thought and reached out to stroke his cheek. She really wanted to take him home.

“You have a husband and a son, and still you’re here with Wayne,” John said, looking at her.

“We’re friends,” she said, taking his hand. John was shivering. She opened her coat and let him hide underneath it.

“You should be careful, Mrs. Grayson. Wayne really likes pretty things and you are very pretty. He might try and steal you away – and he has the money to buy you lots of things.”

“You don’t have such a high opinion of him, do you?”

John shrugged under the coat. “I’m in love with him, I think…” he whispered, staring at the city through the fence. She hugged him against her side and then kissed his cheek: she could feel his blush spreading hot under his skin. She wanted to tell him that everything would be alright in the end, once he was older, once he left here and built a life for himself, but she didn’t, because she couldn’t know that. Gotham was a dangerous city.

“Here you are, hiding,” Bruce said behind her. She could feel John tense up. He had shared a secret with her and was probably regretting it now.

“I’m not hiding. I met this really interesting young gentleman and now I am considering leaving my family for him,” she smiled over her shoulder.

John grabbed her hand under the coat. He was still hidden from Bruce’s view. Only a shape under her coat.

“You’re making imaginary friends again…what will your son say to that?” He teased.

“He would probably want me to introduce them to his friends, Bruce,” her voice got soft by the end of the sentence. John squeezed her fingers. It was a plea. “Give me a moment?”

“I’ll wait by the car,” Bruce replied.

“Thank you,” John said once they could be sure Bruce was gone.

“It was my pleasure,” Mary answered. She got up and he hugged her before he abruptly let go.

“Have to run,” he said and did just that.

~+~

Mary was brooding on the way back to the manor. Bruce noticed of course.

“What is on your mind?”

“The boy I met today,” she answered. “I always wanted for Dick to have a brother, but it just never… Dick is our miracle, you know?”

He nodded. “You want to adopt?”

She bit her lip. She wanted to. “Or maybe we could try again.”

Bruce gripped the wheel hard. “Mary.”

“Think about it,” she said, placing her hand on his arm. “But we should also look into adoption.” She wanted John to be hers, to be theirs.

“I’ll think about it,” Bruce promised.


	6. Chapter 6

**six**  

Mary’s lips brushed against his neck, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She teased lightly as she ran her hand down his chest and up against his groin.   
   
Jon inhaled sharply, “That’s not much.”   
   
She smiled against his skin, “Whatever will you do to occupy yourself while we’re at the museum?” Mary stroked his cock through his slacks and he groaned, pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around his wife.  
   
“I might have my hands full,” he smirked, kissing her breathless as he ran his hands down her back and cupping her ass… he so loved her ass.  
   
She laughed, smacking his hands away. “Don’t start anything you can’t finish…”  
   
“Oh, I plan to finish.” Jon winked and kissed her once more, his body was flushed with desire and he was hungry for her touch…and Bruce’s.   
   
She laughed breathlessly as she pulled away and Dick came running into the room, breaking the sexual tension building between them. “Woooooosh,” he had his arms stretched out as if he was a plane flying through the air.   
   
“There’s my little plane,” Jon smiled as Dick launched at him. Jon caught him, tossing him up in the air as Dick squealed with joy.   
   
“Miss Mary, Master Dick,” Alfred called out from the door. “It is time to go.”   
   
Mary smiled, gesturing for Dick and Jon winked at her before letting Dick go and threw him into the air. Dick did a somersault and giggled as Mary caught him in a seamless move… it was something they did all the time but normally a hundred feet in the air.  
   
“Bye, Daddy!” Dick waved as Mary blew him a kiss and they followed Alfred out.  
   
“Have fun,” Jon called after them and then he made his way toward Bruce’s office.   
   
Jon paused outside the door, watching Bruce for a moment and he wanted more than anything to fuck Bruce against that massive desk. He licked his lips in anticipation and knocked on the door. “Have a moment?”  
   
Bruce grunted, not even looking up and Jon wanted to take him even more. He was far too serious and Jon had no qualms about taking Bruce away from his work. They both needed this… it has been far too long.   
   
Jon stripped off his clothes until he was wearing absolutely nothing and then stretched out on the sofa. He closed his eyes and lazily started to run his fingers over his chest, down his abdomen and back up again. He let out a moan as he teased a nipple, and suddenly he felt the heat of Bruce’s gaze on him. He smiled to himself.  
   
“Jon.”   
   
Jon shuddered at the deep timbre of Bruce’s voice and licked his finger before circling it over a nipple. He gasped as his nipple constricted and stiffened, sending a thrill down his spine. He loved performing in front of an audience… and especially for Mary and Bruce.  “Hmmm?”  
   
“Fuck.” Bruce inhaled and Jon heard the chair scraping over the hardwood floor as he got up. “You’re such an exhibitionist.”   
   
“You love it,” Jon smirked as he looked up at Bruce looming over him.  
   
“I do,” Bruce dropped down on his knees and Jon arched his back, running his hand down and encircling his cock.   
   
“What are you going to do about it?” Jon baited him, wanting Bruce to take him, man handle him and do whatever he wanted… this was why he craved more than just Mary’s touch.   
   
Bruce licked his lip, still always so tentative after all this time… like he was going to break whatever they had by taking what he really wanted.   
   
He waited a second too long and Jon jumped up from the sofa and flipped up over Bruce who wasn’t quick enough to catch him. “The early bird catches the worm…” he teased and danced around him as Bruce stood up smoothly.   
   
“I’m not a bird,” Bruce protested, the need and desire in his voice only turning Jon on more.   
   
Jon leaned back on Bruce’s desk. “You’re a bat.”   
   
Bruce’s eyes darkened with lust and he pinned Jon back against the cool desk. Jon’s skin prickled at the contact and he shuddered. “Yes.” Bruce claimed him with a kiss and Jon returned it, arching up into Bruce’s touch and wrapping his legs around him.   
   
Jon loved the feeling of the expensive silk suit teasing his skin, but he wanted more. “Bruce-” he inhaled as they parted and groaned when Bruce forced him to turn around. Jon splayed his hands against the smooth surface of the desk.   
   
Bruce gripped Jon’s hips as he pressed up against him and Jon could feel Bruce’s erection through his slacks. Jon loved knowing that he could make Bruce so hard... and he ached to have him deeper. Jon arched, rocking his ass back into Bruce’s crotch and teasing him. “The things you do to me.” Bruce hissed.  
   
“Fuck,” Jon inhaled as his cock dragged against the edge of the desk and he thrust his hips against it. “Bruce…”  
   
“Yes,” he breathed against Jon’s neck, mouthing it as he grazed his teeth against Jon’s skin. Bruce’s fingers dug hard into Jon’s hips as Bruce rubbed his cock against Jon’s ass; the silky fabric teasing Jon’s entrance.   
   
Jon shuddered, “I’m ready, just god, just fuck me already.”   
   
Bruce smirked, biting his neck as he thrust his hips against Jon, rubbing and teasing him some more. Jon groaned as he reached back, tugging on Bruce’s slacks, wanting to feel Bruce’s skin against his own. “Patience, we have all day.”   
   
“Bastard.” Jon groaned.  
   
“You love it,” he teased back and Jon groaned as Bruce rocked his hips, thrusting against him as he let the fabric rub against Jon’s ass.   
   
Jon had already prepared himself for this, pleasuring himself as he thought about the way Bruce would fill him. Jon’s fingers were never enough…he always felt so empty until Bruce could finish off what he had started. And he knew they would have plenty of time today to play.   
   
Bruce gasped as he ran a finger down the cleft of Jon’s ass and Jon couldn’t contain the shiver that ran down his spine as Bruce’s thumb pressed against his slick opening. “You are ready for me.”  
   
“Yes.” Jon could barely contain himself when he heard the zipper and it turned him on even more when he realized that Bruce wasn’t going to take his clothes off. There was something so erotic about the thought of Bruce fucking him in his fancy silk suit when Jon, himself wore nothing at all.   
   
Bruce rubbed the length of his erection against him, the heat of it searing Jon to the core and he bucked back into Bruce, eager to have him buried deep within him.   
   
Jon moaned as Bruce slowly pushed into him and filled him completely. He shuddered as he shifted slightly and Bruce slid even deeper. It felt so good to be completely claimed by the man he loved. “Bruce.”   
   
Bruce breathed against his skin as he waited for Jon to fully adjust to his length. “You’re mine.”  
   
“Always,” Jon inhaled as Bruce started to move, thrusting into him just like Jon liked it. Slow, deep, and building with every thrust. Jon gripped onto the desk as he rocked back with every thrust.   
   
Bruce’s moves became more erratic and Jon knew that he was close but so was he. The edge of the desk dug into his hips, his cock sliding against the expensive wood and a thrill ran over him as his cock leaked onto the papers Bruce was working on.   
   
He cried out as Bruce shifted slightly and hit the sweet spot inside him and he saw stars. Jon shuddered, arching his back as he twisted, slamming his lips against Bruce’s and kissing him as his orgasm washed over him in waves.   
   
Jon loved the feeling when Bruce jerked, his muscles stiffening as he came. Bruce thrust into him a few more times until he was completely spent and Jon continued to kiss him lazily, feeling completely boneless as he sagged against Bruce.   
   
“Your flexibility never fails to amaze me,” Bruce chuckled breathlessly against his lips as Jon managed to turn around and push Bruce back onto the chair.   
   
“I’m an acrobat,” he teased as he adjusted himself against Bruce and straddled him.  
   
“I know,” Bruce smiled, wrapping his arms around Jon and pulled him close. “You made a mess all over my desk.”   
   
“I had to break it in,” Jon smirked, tugging on Bruce’s tie as he kissed him. “Next time, I’ll have to fuck you against it.”   
   
Bruce groaned. “Should I make an appointment?”  
   
Jon smiled, running his fingers through Bruce’s damp hair… he looked thoroughly fucked. It was a good look on him. Jon glanced at Bruce’s watch. “How’s two?”  
   
Bruce chuckled as he noticed the time. It was only one thirty. “I may be available.”   
   
“Good.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Jon groaned as the bed shifted and seemed to bounce on its own accord as he tried to wake up…he rubbed at his face and smiled when he heard a giggle and a squeal of laughter. “Daddy!!” 

His son was just like his mother, an early riser. “Yes?”

“I brought you breakfast!” He grinned and Jon sat up to see his son holding a waffle in his hand. “It’s yummy.” 

Jon chuckled, taking the offered waffle and wincing slightly as sugar went everywhere. “That was very thoughtful of you.” 

Dick smiled brightly as Jon opened his arms to him and Dick flew into them, “Mommy is going to the store for paints!”

“Ah, yes. For your mural.” He cuddled with his son as he nibbled on the waffle. 

Dick nodded against his chest and opened his mouth. Jon chuckled as he popped a piece of the waffle into it. “Didn’t you eat already?”

“But I’m a growing boy!” 

“Yes, you are.” He smiled sadly and held his son close; he still remembered the first time he held him like this. Under the circus tent, minutes after his birth… it was such a magical night. He kissed his brow and then Dick leaned up and kissed his chin. 

“Are you going to paint too?”

Jon snorted, shaking his head. “I can barely draw a stick figure, your mother’s the artist of the family.” 

“She’s gonna bring the circus to me,” Dick whispered. “I miss Zitka… do you think she’s behaving without me?”

Jon chuckled, “I’m sure Zitka is, she’s always been a very regal animal.”

Dick scrunched up his nose, “What’s regal?”

“Uh, she’s like royalty… like a queen.” 

“Ohhh, yep!” 

He ruffled Dick’s hair, “So what are your plans for the day?”

“I dunno, what are you going to do?” Dick questioned, looking up at him. 

Jon thought about it for a moment, “How about we watch a movie?” 

Dick considered it, “Can we have popcorn and ice cream?”

“Sure.”

Dick grinned, jumping out of his arms and bouncing on the bed. “Is Bruce going to join us too?”

“Why don’t you go ask him?” He mused and Dick’s face lit up as he scrambled off the bed and down the hall. 

Jon got up, stretching and then dressed in a pair of sweats and headed to Bruce’s room. He could hear his son trying to persuade Bruce to watch a movie with them. Jon leaned against the door frame and Bruce shot him a look. 

“And we’ll have popcorn and ice cream and hot chocolate and cake…”

Jon’s eyes widened. “I don’t recall the last two,” he teased and Dick giggled, tugging on Bruce’s hand. 

“I’m negotieating,” Dick smiled innocently and Bruce and Jon chuckled lightly. 

“Negotiating,” Bruce corrected as he grabbed Dick and pulled him into his arms. 

“That’s what I said!” He protested, but eagerly cuddled against Bruce’s chest. 

Jon smiled as he crossed over to them and sat on the edge of the bed, “That is quite a deal.” 

“And ya know the best part?” Dick gushed.

“What?” Bruce questioned as he ruffled Dick’s hair and Jon couldn’t help but admire how his son opened Bruce up even more over the last few months. 

“You get daddy and me all to yourself!” 

Bruce smiled, his gaze locking with Jon’s. “That’s a deal I can’t refuse.” 

Jon felt a spark of desire shoot through his body and he wanted to pull Bruce into his arms and never leave the bed. 

Dick squealed with joy and scrambled off of Bruce’s lap and jumped into Jon’s arms. “Let’s go watch a movie!”

“Yes,” Jon smiled. “Why don’t you tell Alfred and help him make our goodies.”

Dick bounced on the bed and then jumped off, dashing out of the room. Jon could hear Dick calling out for Alfred as he ran down the hall and Jon turned to Bruce. 

“Your son is quite the negotiator,” he smiled and pulled Jon into his arms. 

Jon melted against Bruce and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him lightly. “He learned from the best.” 

Bruce dragged his hands down his back and cupped Jon’s ass as he pulled him even closer and Jon straddled him, kissing him deeper. 

“Don’t start anything you can’t finish,” Jon inhaled against his lips, but he didn’t even attempt to move away and rocked his hips against Bruce’s.

Bruce grunted, “And what movie are we going to watch?” Bruce nipped at Jon’s lip as his fingers dipped into Jon’s pants, searing his skin as they slowly continued to move against each other.

Jon was tempted to skip the movie, but he knew that Dick would be disappointed, “Lord of the Rings,” he mused. “Dirty men and a pretty elf prince.”

Bruce laughed, “Does the dirty man and the pretty elf get together?”

“Yes,” he inhaled as he rocked against him, kissing him again, even more turned on. 

“How do you expect me to do anything with you two around?” Mary announced from the door and Jon smiled against Bruce’s lips. 

“Join us?” Jon mused as he reached out to her and she eagerly accepted, kissing him and then turning to kiss Bruce. 

“I’d love to, but I have a mural to start.” She smiled, pulling away her eyes sparkling. “And I expect you both to model for me tomorrow.” 

Jon groaned and Bruce echoed his sentiment. “Do we have too?” 

“Yes, this is for our son.” 

“Such a dirty card to play,” Jon protested.

“But you like it when I play a little dirty,” her voice was light and teasing and Jon groaned, tugging her back into their arms and kissed her. 

They reluctantly pulled apart as they heard Dick calling out to them, telling them to hurry up. “Your son’s rather insistent,” Bruce chuckled into Jon’s ear. 

“He got that from his mother,” Jon teased and she smacked his arm playfully. 

“Enjoy your movie,” she smiled as she pulled further away and headed to the door. “I’m going to start painting.”

Jon nodded and climbed off Bruce’s lap, “We’ll be in the media room.”

Bruce ran his hand down Jon’s back. “I’ll join you in a minute, I still need to get dressed.” 

“But I like you in your pjs.” Jon smirked, stealing another kiss. 

“Daddy!” 

“Your son’s very insistent,” Bruce teased once more and Jon shook his head. “Go.” 

“Richard Jon Grayson,” He called out and was rewarded by his son’s giggling. “Don’t take too long,” Jon whispered as he squeezed Bruce’s hand and went out to the hallway and grabbed his son, tossing him up in the air as he squealed in delight. 

Dick wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck and they walked to the media room. “What are we gonna watch?”

“How about Lord of the Rings?” Jon smiled and Dick nodded in agreement, dashing to the DVD display to grab it. 

They put the movie in when Bruce entered and joined them. Jon sat down on the sofa and Dick snuggled between them. Bruce wrapped his arm around them, his thumb brushing occasionally over Jon’s neck. 

The teasing caress distracted him and he had a hard time concentrating on the movie. Good thing he had it memorized, he really did have a thing for the pretty elf prince and Dick loved the adventure. 

“I didn’t realize the movie was so long,” Bruce commented halfway through. 

“But it’s sooo good!” Dick protested, bouncing between them. 

“Yes, it is.” Bruce nodded, sharing a glance with Jon. “The dirty man and elf, huh?”

Jon felt his cheeks flush and Dick looked between them in confusion. “Huh?” But the movie drew Dick back in before Jon had to formulate a plausible answer. 

Bruce smirked, brushing his thumb once more against his neck. “Later,” He mouthed and Jon nodded. 

Jon smiled, looking forward to later tonight…. After Dick had gone to bed, he’d go to Bruce and perhaps Mary would join them. Today was turning out to be a really good day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Bruce was staring at the pages and Mary was looking at Bruce from behind her book. She was pretty sure he knew that she was looking at him. She put the book aside. He was still on the fence about the whole thing, but Mary and Jon wanted to adopt. Mary wanted John Blake. The smart-ass kid who hit on her and was in love with Bruce. He needed a good home. They could give him one. 

“So?” She asked. 

He turned in his chair and looked at her. “He’s a problem child. Mother died young, father was shot over some gambling debts. He's been in a few foster families since he first came to the orphanage.” 

“A few?” Mary asked. 

“Five, Mary. Five and they only tried for the first two years. He is already too old, but Father Peters tries to find a home for him anyway,” Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose and then looked at her. “He gets into fights a lot and he is only eleven, soon to be twelve.” 

“How can he be too old, he’s only eleven?” Mary asked. She was feeling angry all of a sudden. 

“The potential families are seeing the records too, Mary. They-” 

“Don't want a damaged kid,” she finished for him. “And you don't want him either, because of those reasons, but you haven't seen him like I have. You haven't spoken to him. He is smart and he is kind and he deserves to be loved!” 

“Mary-”

“If you say I should be reasonable about this I will throw something at you. You of all people can't tell me to behave reasonably,” she hissed. 

He looked taken aback. They've never really spoken about Bruce's mission or whatever, but she and Jon, they weren't blind, nor stupid. They have known he is the Batman. Could tell by the scars and the way he moved. Jon had showed him some of these tricks he performs on the streets at night. 

“I won't,” he said. “I just want you to think about it. We can't rush into this-”

“Are you afraid to raise another child with us?” 

“Dick isn't-”

“He is your son in everything but blood, Bruce. He loves you like he loves his father. We are a family.” 

“You know what the outside world will see? Once they figure it out. A kinky billionaire and his two bendy lovers.” 

“Since when are you concerned with what the outside world thinks? You spent years away from Gotham. On a quest to find yourself and instead you found us,” she said the last part gently. She was glad he decided to stay and try this, whatever it was. The family they built and she wanted more kids. She wanted kids that had his lips and eyes, that particular shade of blue.

“I am glad I found you, but we have to be careful here, or it could hurt us and Dick,” Bruce said. 

She took a deep breath. “Fine, there is really no rush.” There wasn’t. She knew he loved them and he knew she and Jon loved him. They were living half the year together for god's sake. This was a solid foundation, she thought. 

“There really isn't,” he replied. “No one else wants him,” he added gently. 

She nodded. It was a sad fucking truth. 

~+~

She knew it was stupid, but it hurt her when Bruce flirted with other women. They were all younger, seemed more refined, had been born into all this. She was just a circus brat. A Romani on top of that. A tinker, a gypsy. She bit her lip as Bruce laughed about something a beautiful blonde-haired woman said. Jon put his arm around her waist. 

“You look like you want to tear her heart out, love,” he whispered in her ear. “One could get jealous.” 

She turned her head to look in his kind and handsome face. “I am jealous. I know it's stupid, but I am jealous.”

“Mary.” 

“He never flirts with men, so you don't know how it feels and look at them. All of them. Younger, prettier, richer-”

“And still, and still he comes home to us, love,” Jon said gently. 

She sighed and leaned into him. “Dance with me?” 

“Sure,” he said. 

She wished they could be lovers in public too, not only behind closed doors. She knew it would probably never come to that, but she wished for it anyway. 

Sometimes she was afraid he would leave them, he would get scared of the commitment and now that she wanted another child, his child or John, or at best, both – he could run away any minute. Could realize how messed up, how unconventional this was, how dangerous for his reputation. He was not some circus freak he was Bruce Wayne. It meant something to be Bruce Wayne, especially in Gotham. 

“May I?” Bruce asked and Jon stepped away from her with a smile. Bruce took his place smoothly, brushed Jon's hand in the process. It looked casual, but she knew it wasn't. 

He pressed her a bit closer to him than was strictly necessary and polite, but she only sighed in relief. 

“You don't have to worry,” Bruce said gently. 

“About what?” 

“If there is anyone who is prettier than you,” Bruce replied with a smile. 

She smiled back. “I know it isn't true, Bruce.” 

“There is no one I find prettier than you, you are the most beautiful and radiant woman in this room.” 

“Charmer,” she said and slapped his arm playfully. 

“You love it,” he replied. 

“I do,” she said and they smiled at each other. 

~+~

They made love in the car on their way back from the gala to the manor, because she couldn't wait and didn't want to and because the car was specious enough to fit easily three people more. It was hot and fast and she loved how Bruce said her name, how Jon mouthed it into her skin. 

This was good, this was what she had needed. This confirmation of their bond, of their relationship. She fell into the seat after, wet, tender, let Jon kiss her and then Bruce, and then watched as her men kissed each other. She was so in fucking love with them. 

~+~

“It scares him,” Jon said, stroking her ankle. 

“What?” 

“This, us. You,” he replied smiling at her. 

“Me?” She asked. “I’m not scary.”

“Yes, you are, love. When you want something badly you won’t stop until you get your way. And I know how much you fell in love with that boy-”

“His name is John,” she cut in, emphasizing the name, so he would get it. It was a sign. She was a gypsy after all, she did believe in signs. John was meant to be with them. 

He sighed. “John. You love him already and I wonder if it’s because he’s the age our first child would have been?” He asked gently. 

She bit her lip. She wasn’t thinking about their first unborn child that often anymore, but John made her remember him painfully. She had wanted to name him Jon too, after his dad. As she didn’t want to replace her unborn child with another, they decided on Richard for Dick. 

“His name is John,” she said helplessly. “I know he belongs to us. He should be part of our family.” 

“Mary. I know. I understand, but Bruce doesn’t. This is big for him. He probably hasn’t been in a real relationship since he was a teenager. You read up on him, you know how he used to have flings here and there, how he disappeared without a warning. How he just showed up at Haly’s. Moreover, he is so young. People like him don’t settle down by the tender age of 24, they party hard and have wild sex with as many strangers as they can. You have to take that into account.”

“I don’t have time, don’t you see? I’m almost thirty, Jon. I can’t have another child for that much longer-” She bit her lip. 

“You want another child? Not only to adopt John, but to get pregnant again?” 

“Yes,” she said. “Yes, I want that. And even if he throws us out, it won’t matter. We will still have each other and Dick and John, hopefully and maybe a baby girl…” she closed her eyes and felt Jon get up and bend down to kiss her head. 

“I want you to be happy,” he whispered. “And I don’t think he’s going to throw us out,” he added. 

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, grabbed his hand and dragged him down so he would lie on top of her on the sofa. So they could make out lazily. She liked this house, she hadn’t been sure she would, because it was dark and gloomy, but she did. Dick made it an adventurous playground. He brightened it up just by being here. She could raise a family here. During the winter months and on the road with Jon during summer. It would be a good life. 

~+~

She wanted to see John again and talk to him. Take him out for ice-cream maybe. She wanted to do it with Jon, Bruce, and Dick. 

She announced it one evening when Dick was in bed any they were watching a movie. 

“Mary…” Bruce said. 

She didn’t like that tone. “What?” 

“Father Peters found a foster family for him. They took him in a few days ago,” he said. 

“And you didn’t tell me?” She said and got up from the sofa. She needed to move. Jon didn’t even try to stop her. 

“I hoped you-”

“I would give up on this? I would give up on John. You don’t understand. He is meant to be with us!” 

“You barley know him, Mary,” Bruce said. “He’s just a boy you talked to for maybe an hour on a rooftop.” 

“Sometimes you just know, Bruce. I know he is meant to be part of our family. I can feel it,” she replied. 

“Mary,” he tried again. 

“I bet you’re glad someone else is taking care of him!” She hissed and she knew she was being mean, but she couldn’t help it. She wasn’t like Jon. He was gentle and patient, but she was not. She was viscous sometimes and mean and fierce. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

“Well, it would be just another thing to tie you up and down, wouldn’t he?” 

“You think I’m afraid of commitment?” He asked, getting up from the sofa. 

“Yes, I think you are. I am never sure you won’t just leave us, won’t come back-”

“I don’t know what you want from me! I invited you into my house. You live with me. We…” he stopped and looked at the portrait of his parents over the fireplace. 

“But you didn’t say anything about when the winter break ends, Bruce,” she said. This was at the core of her fear. What if he wouldn’t come back with them? What if this was a trial run and he decided he wasn’t up for it? Why did she have to fall so stupidly in love with him? 

“I won’t come back with you to the circus,” Bruce replied. 

Her knees nearly gave up on her. She grabbed the arm of the sofa to steady herself. 

“Bruce,” Jon said, getting up now too. 

“I am needed here, but it doesn’t mean I won’t visit, it doesn’t mean I don’t want you to spend the next winter break here too. Mary. I am in love with you two,” the last words sounded like they were choking him. She knew that feeling all too well.

“We’ll figure this out,” Jon said. Always their rock, she thought fondly. “It’s good we have finally addressed the issue here,” he added. 

She smiled at him. 

“It’s not about the bendy sex I can have with you…it’s not…” Bruce stopped again, like he didn’t know what to say, how to express it all, but he didn’t have too. He said it already: he was in love with them and that was the most important thing. He was scared of this too, had to be, because if they weren’t careful they could be hurt badly. Dick could be hurt badly, too. The outside world, she knew and Bruce knew too, wouldn’t look too kindly upon their love. 

She stepped into his personal space then and just hugged him. It took a moment for him to hug her back. 

“I am in love with you,” he whispered and it still sounded like it was choking him. Like he wanted to apologize for it. 

“It’s alright, Bruce,” she said, “We’re in love with you too.” 

It couldn’t be helped really. 

Sometimes you had to let things go for a while. Maybe this wasn’t the right moment for an adoption or a new baby, but it would come. She was sure of it. After all this was their first year of living together and having a sexual relationship. They were still figuring stuff out. 

And besides Mary had the feeling that young John Blake wouldn’t stay at the foster family for long. His record just wasn’t that good. He was meant for them. He was meant to be a part of their lives, of Bruce’s life. She knew it and there was nothing that could convince her otherwise. She would just wait and bide her time. Things would fall into place eventually.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

The mornings were coming earlier now. Spring was in the air and soon they would be on the road again. She was feeling sad and excited at the same time. She missed the circus air, the animals, and the other performers. Gypsy Magic too. 

The door to the bedroom opened and she knew it was Dick tiptoeing towards the big bed. She smiled, but pretended to be asleep anyway. 

He crawled into bed with them from the foot-end of it. She could feel him moving under the blanket, but he was quiet and fluid in his movements. She was so proud of her boy. 

His head peeked out from under the covers and she bent down fast to kiss his forehead. He grinned at her. 

“I knew you were awake. I can never sneak up on you!” He said and then giggled as Jon grabbed him and tickled the living hell out of him. She joined in a few seconds later. They were a giggling mess on the bed, with half the pillows on the floor when Bruce past by the bedroom. 

“Bruce!” Dick yelled and got up. He bounced on the bed as Bruce looked at him. Dick’s hair was a mess. Bruce was in his pjs and smiling at him. 

“Dick,” he said, his eyes lingered on him with a warmth she saw in Jon’s too when he looked at their son. No matter what Bruce thought, Mary was sure Bruce would be a good dad. 

“Come here,” Dick replied and waved him over. 

“I-” Bruce looked uncertain. 

“Come on, Bruce, we don’t bite,” Jon said. 

“Liar,” she whispered. 

Jon smiled, but he was looking at Bruce. Dick was still reaching for him. 

“Come on, Bruce. Let’s have breakfast in bed! And cuddles,” Dick said. 

“Cuddles?” Bruce teased. 

“Lots and lots!” Dick laughed. 

Bruce stepped into the room and it was the first time they did this, but Mary hoped that they would be able to have these kinds of morning way more often. Dick jumped a few times up and down and then flung himself at Bruce, who caught him easily and then let himself fall onto the bed. Jon was on them in a second. He tickled Bruce’s side and Bruce made a noise that…it was happy and she liked seeing her boys happy. Dick squirmed out of Bruce’s embrace and sat up on his chest. He was so small compared to Bruce, so lean and agile and…so small. She shook her head. He was grinning down at Bruce. “We caught you!” he said. 

“We did,” Jon said softly. 

She scooted over to them and Bruce let his head fall into her lap. “We did,” she whispered. 

Dick bent down suddenly and kissed Bruce’s forehead and then nose and both cheeks and then he hesitated for a second. Mary could see it in his body language. He was unsure of himself for a moment and then he squared his shoulders and kissed Bruce on the lips. Quick and chase, lips closed. He put his little fingers to Bruce’s lips, there was something like awe in his eyes. “They feel soft,” he said. 

Jon laughed beside them and Mary smacked him on the arm. 

“Dick…”

He looked at her, turning a lovely shade of pink. “Yeah?” 

“Why did you do that?” She asked gently. 

“I…don’t know. I guess I wanted to know if they are soft, they look soft, but Bruce is hard all over.”

Jon giggled into one of the pillows. She caught a ‘you have no idea, boy’. She smacked him again. 

“Was it bad? Shouldn’t I-?” he bit his lip. 

Bruce grabbed him by the middle and pulled him down, kissed his temple and cheek. “It’s fine, Dick.”

“Okay,” Dick said and smiled. His stomach made a noise. 

“Hungry again?” Mary asked. 

“Yes! Can we have waffles?” 

“There will be sugar everywhere,” Jon said. 

“I can lick it off of you…” she whispered into her husband’s ear. “Bruce would be up for it too…” she added a bit quieter. 

“Alfred made blueberry buns,” Bruce said. 

Dick’s eyes lit up. “I love them!”

“We know,” Jon said. 

Dick scrambled up and hopped from the bed. 

“Where are you going?” Mary asked. 

“To the kitchen!” He yelled over his shoulder halfway across the room. 

Bruce laughed. “He will be back soon,” he said. 

“Yes,” she answered and bent down to kiss him. He kissed her back, gently at first and then with more passion, but the angle was awkward as hell even for her. She kissed his nose as she sat back up. 

“My turn,” Jon said. He leaned over and kissed Bruce too. Long and hard until both of them were panting. 

She could hear Dick on the stairs, talking to Alfred and smiled. “Breakfast is coming.” 

Dick burst into the room with one blueberry bun in hand and one in his mouth. He grinned at them and then crawled into bed between them. He swallowed hastily and kissed her on her check, icing sugar stuck to her skin. Jon licked it off. Dick laughed and then he took another bite and kissed Bruce’s cheek. More sugar. He gave his dad a challenging look. 

Jon grinned right back at him and then licked Bruce’s cheek too. “Delicious,” he said. 

Dick nodded in agreement and handed one of his buns to Jon. 

Alfred smiled at them as he put the tray with breakfast down. “Thank you,” Mary said. 

“No,” he replied gently. “Thank you.” 

She felt tender warmth spreading over her skin. She felt happy. She felt happy because she, Jon, and Dick were making Bruce happy and Alfred approved of this. She smiled up at him. He smiled back. 

Bruce’s hand sneaked around her waist. It was bigger than Jon’s, she could always tell. Dick kissed her cheek out of nowhere and Bruce licked it clean. She suppressed a moan. She knew it was meant playfully, but she couldn’t help herself. She wanted to ravish them both and she hoped that one day (soon) they could sit Dick down and explain that they loved each other very much and be free to do whatever without the need to be secretive around their boy. 

Dick tugged at her nightgown. “Mom!” 

She grabbed a bun from the tray and turned to him. He was sitting between Bruce and Jon and she thought it fitting. They were, after all, both his dads. He pushed her lips into the sugar on the bun and then smacked a kiss to both his cheeks. His eyes widened in amused horror as he realized what she had done and where he was. 

“Too late,” she grinned. Bruce and Jon were already licking his cheeks. 

“Mom!” He giggled. 

They needed more Sunday mornings like this one she thought and joined them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ten**

Jon traced a bruise on Bruce’s back, kissing his neck. He hated seeing marks on Bruce that he or Mary didn’t put there. “You have to be more careful.” 

Bruce grunted, turning over onto his back and looking up at the ceiling. “I-”

“No, Bruce, you’re being more and more reckless and I noticed that you were even limping the other day.” Jon stated as he sat up, his fingers running down Bruce’s side and the curve of his hip. 

“I don’t know-”

“Don’t even attempt to deny it,” Jon cut in, grabbing Bruce’s leg in emphasis. “We skirt around the topic, but we’ve never really talked about it. I’ve seen the footage, you’re using my moves… you have bruises and cuts that you can’t explain.” 

Bruce sat up and Jon could see that he wanted to deny it, “You can’t make me stop.”

Jon snorted; he knew there was no way to make him stop, this was why Bruce came to them originally. He was searching for his purpose, soaking up knowledge and learning everything to be the Batman. To clean his city and avenge his parents’ name. “I just want you to be more careful.” 

Bruce considered it a moment, “I don’t see how that is possible.”

“Do you warm up?” Jon challenged him and Bruce pursed his lips together. “And do you stretch out and cool down afterwards?”

“No.” 

“Being the Batman is just as challenging as a nightly performance at Haly’s. You need to take care of your body.” Jon leaned in and kissed him. “I’m selfish and I want you by our side in the best condition you can be.”

Bruce sighed, rubbing Jon’s shoulder. “I just never thought about it that way.” 

“That’s why you have us,” Jon smirked, wrapping his arms around him and settling into Bruce’s lap. “Do you plan to go out tonight?” Jon questioned as he glanced at the time.

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s get started,” Jon smiled, kissing him once more. “We’ll establish a routine so when we’re gone for the season you’ll be able to stick to it.” 

“But we just worked out,” Bruce teased as he ran his hands down Jon’s back and kneaded his ass. 

Jon chuckled, rocking against him. “Our sex is very strenuous, but not the same…” he kissed Bruce’s nose and reluctantly pulled away. 

Bruce nodded and they dressed quickly and headed to the gym. “So, what do you want to start out with?” He questioned as they entered the spacious room and stepped out onto the mat. 

“We’ll stretch out fully,” Jon stated. “As if we were preparing for a show.” Jon joined him on the mat, they started stretching, and Jon always loved this, working his body to the best potential. 

They were finishing up their routine when they heard footsteps racing down the hallway, laughter ringing in the air. “Daddddddddy!” 

“I wonder who that could be?” Jon teased as Dick came running around the corner and lunched himself into his arms. 

“Did you miss me?” Dick asked as he wrapped his arms around Jon’s neck and rubbed his nose against his. 

Jon smiled, soaking up the warmth of his son and his Eskimo kisses. “Of course, didn’t you miss Bruce too?”

Dick nodded, pulling away from Jon and jumping into Bruce’s arms. “Lots and lots!” 

“Missed you too,” Bruce smiled and Jon’s heart skipped a beat as they embraced and Dick gave Bruce an Eskimo kiss too. 

Dick looked around, “Whatcha doing?”

“Yes, what are you doing?” Mary smiled from the door. 

“We were just stretching out,” Jon explained and Mary arched a brow and Jon nodded at the silent question. She smiled warmly; they had already discussed what Bruce was doing to his body and their worry for their future if he continued at this rate.

“Are you gonna play on the rings without me?!” Dick gasped in outrage as he pulled away from Bruce and landed on the floor. 

“We were waiting for you!” Jon grinned and Dick jumped up with joy and darted to the rings. He had so much energy. 

“Yay!” Dick squealed as he climbed up and grabbed onto the rings, swinging as he waited for them to join him. 

Jon joined him and a moment later Mary did too. Bruce looked on and watched as they completed their family routine with practiced ease. 

“You still take my breath away,” Bruce announced, smiling at them as they dismounted and Dick yawned, curling into his mother’s arm. 

“I think I’m going to tuck Dick into bed,” she smiled as she leaned in and kissed Jon as Dick kissed his cheek.

“Bruce too,” Dick whispered as he tugged on her shirt and she grinned. 

She leaned in and kissed Bruce and Dick kissed his cheek as well. “Say, goodnight, Dick,” Mary prompted. 

“Night,” Dick yawned, waving at them as Mary took him out of the room. 

“He’s adjusting very well to us.” Bruce commented and Jon couldn’t help but agree, soon they would sit him down and tell him. However, they hoped that easing him in like this would work and it seemed to be. 

“Yes.” Jon took Bruce’s hand in his. “I know you have to leave soon, but do remember to stretch out when you return.” 

“Yes, mother,” Bruce teased lightly as he tugged on Jon’s hand and pulled him closer, kissing him. “I’ll be more careful.” 

“Good.” Jon grinned against his lips. He started to pull away, but Bruce held him close. “Bruce?”

Bruce looked conflicted and he paused, “You haven’t mentioned anything about this adoption.” 

Jon knew that he’d ask about this eventually and Jon brushed his lips against Bruce’s neck. “I support Mary, we’ve always wanted a big family.” He sighed, closing his eyes briefly. “What you may not know, is that we lost our first child, a son… Jon.” 

Bruce inhaled sharply and his arms tightened around him. “There were no records…”

“No, there wouldn’t be.” He snorted, shaking his head. “Not everything is on the computer.” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” He questioned, his voice trembling slightly… the ‘don’t you trust me’ lingered at the end but wasn’t spoken. 

“It’s not something we like to talk about,” Jon began, his voice rough as the tears threatened to overwhelm him. “We were so young and John is the same age as our son would be now… John touched Mary and I wish I had a chance to meet him.” 

Bruce pulled away, rubbing his neck. “I arranged for the foster family, gave them money to help out…I thought it best… I didn’t know.” 

Jon smiled sadly, “I had wondered.”

“Don’t tell Mary, it’ll break her heart,” Bruce sighed. “It scared me.” 

“I know,” Jon cupped Bruce’s chin in his hand. “I won’t keep this from her if she asks. That’s not the marriage we have as you well know.”

Bruce nodded, “I just need some time.” 

“I know,” Jon leaned in, kissing him. “Go save Gotham, we’ll be waiting for you here. We have time.”

Bruce snorted, reluctantly pulling away. “I love you, Mary, Dick… I never knew I could.”

“We love you too.” 

Bruce gave him a small smile and turned away. 

Jon returned to his room to find Dick curled up beside Mary. “What’s this?”

“Dick insisted,” she smiled as she reached out to Jon, pulling him into the bed. “Did you have a nice evening?”

“Yes.” He leaned in and kissed her and she licked at his lips. 

“You still taste like him,” she purred and he grinned. 

“And did you have a good evening?” 

“Yes, but next time you get to go on the field trip.” Mary teased lightly and he chuckled. 

“Deal.”


	11. Chapter 11

**eleven**

“I don’t understand,” Dick said, stomping his foot. 

“Dick,” Mary replied and prayed for patience, because she had explained it to Dick before. More than once. He was her son, she realized, he would have a temper. She couldn’t wait for the joys of puberty. At least by then Dick would know about his parents and Bruce. She leaned down and kissed his nose. 

He crinkled it and stared up at her. “Mom,” he said.

“Because Bruce is needed here,” Mary said. 

“But he was with us all summer last year and the year before that too,” Dick explained patiently like she was the child. “And besides we need him too!” He stomped his foot again. 

“Dick, Bruce is a very important man and he has to do very important stuff. Like me and daddy have to entertain people, so we can buy bread and toys for you, so Bruce has to be in his office and make money-” 

“How can he need more money?” Dick cut in. 

She sighed. Jon looked at her from the door and then scooped their boy up and held him close. “He is not only making money for himself, Dick. He has people who work for him too. Families that would lose everything if Bruce didn’t come to work, you understand?”

“Like Mister Haly?” 

“Yes, in a way,” Jon replied and kissed Dick’s cheek. 

“It still sucks,” Dick said. 

Jon laughed. 

“Language,” Mary said. But really, she was glad that he finally understood there was nothing they could do to make Bruce come with them. God knew, she and Jon had tried everything. 

Bruce had a mission, but they couldn’t tell Dick about it. Not yet, at least. 

“Will you go and put on your good clothes, so we can go to dinner with Bruce at that fancy restaurant?” Jon asked. 

Dick nodded and squirmed out of Jon’s grip. “Be back soon!” 

“We’re holding our breath, Dick!” Jon said, laughing. 

“I love you,” Mary sighed, leaning against her husband. 

“Because I am an awesome lion tamer?” 

“He’s more of a puma, really,” she replied. 

“Or will be once he grows up,” Bruce threw in, emerging from the shadows. 

It didn’t startle her anymore. She thought it was a good sign. 

Jon looked him over. “Good enough to eat,” he said and Bruce laughed. 

“Maybe later,” he replied. There was promise in his eyes. It made her stomach flip and her heart race. 

~+~

The restaurant was nice and the food delicious. Dick was awed by it all like he was awed by everything new. The waiters were fanning over Dick, but that wasn’t new either. Dick was a charmer. Like his dad. 

Bruce had been seen often enough with Mary or Jon, or both of them and Dick over the last few months, that people had stopped gossiping. Mostly. 

It didn’t bother her. She was happy. They were happy and she mostly believed that they could make it work, even when they would be separated over the summer months. 

“But you will come and visit?” Dick asked, gulping down his food and licking his lips. 

“Yes, of course Dick,” Bruce said. 

“Often.”

“Yes,” Bruce smiled and reached over to wipe away a smear of sauce from the corner of Dick’s lips. 

And then he licked his thumb. 

Dick grinned at him. “When?” 

“Let's see? Starling City?” 

“That’s in two weeks!” Dick said. “Our first show.” 

“I will be there. I already have tickets and a dinner reservation,” Bruce replied. 

What went unsaid was that he also had a nice hotel room, which they would meet in after Dick had gone to bed. 

~+~

Mary knew as soon as she took a look at her son’s stubborn face that the grand, passionate, mad goodbye sex wasn’t going to happen. 

His little hand was fisted into Bruce’s pants. He wouldn’t let this go. 

“It’s the last night,” Dick said. 

Bruce bent down and pulled him up easily. He looked at Dick long and hard and Dick looked back. It was a battle of wills of some sort. Bruce was doomed as soon as Dick licked his lips and said, “Please?” In a small voice. His eyes wide and earnest. 

Bruce sighed. “Fine. Go and change for bed. Don’t forget to brush your teeth.” He made to put Dick down, but Dick held on and climbed on his back. 

“Mom and daddy too!” 

“Come again?” Bruce asked, trying to pry Dick off. Gently and carefully. 

“Mom and daddy too,” Dick said. It was funny, she thought, how she was always ‘Mom’ and Jon was always ‘Daddy’. “It’s the last night. I want to curl up with all of you. The bed is big enough,” he added jumping down and landing smoothly on his feet. Bruce turned to look at Dick. “Please, Bruce? Don’t you love us?” The big eyes again, Mary thought. Bruce wasn’t going to stand a snowball’s chance in hell. 

“I do love you,” Bruce said. It always sounded easier when he said it to Dick. He didn’t seem to choke on it then. 

Dick nodded. “Good,” he replied and dashed off to change and brush his teeth. 

“I just lost a battle of will to a nine year old,” Bruce said. 

“Happens to the best of us, Bruce,” Mary replied, kissing him gently. 

“You think it’s a good idea?” 

“That Dick wants us all to sleep in one bed? Because he thinks of all of us as family that should always be together?” She asked. “Yes, I do. Go change and brush your teeth,” she added and smacked him on the ass playfully. 

He laughed. She knew she would never tire of hearing him laugh. 

~+~

Dick’s lip was quivering. He was trying hard to look brave, but Mary knew he was feeling sad. She was sad too. She hugged Bruce again and kissed his cheek. 

“See you soon,” Bruce said and then Jon crushed him against his chest. 

“You better,” Jon said and let go. 

Their car was waiting for them and Dick was nearly ready to burst out in tears and grab Bruce’s leg and stay here or demand that Bruce get in the car with them. At least to the train station. 

It was no use. All goodbyes were sad. She grabbed Dick’s hand and dragged him to the car. 

Jon lingered for a little while longer with Bruce. She saw him squeeze Bruce’s arm and then lean in and whisper something into his ear. 

It was probably something filthy. 

She smiled. 

~+~

She had waited weeks for this and then sat through a dinner. No one could blame her that she was on Bruce as soon as the door to his hotel room was closed shut. 

She felt like a junkie, needing her fix of him and she knew she wasn’t alone with that feeling. Jon had the same problem and Bruce…well, he kissed her back just as hard, just as demanding. They were all hopelessly starving for each other’s touch. 

She at least had Jon with her all the time. Bruce, Bruce was alone in that house and on the streets. She didn’t know how he could bear that. 

“Mary,” he said and took her face between his hands to look at her. 

“Did you miss us?” She asked playfully. 

“Yes,” and it was a thing between a growl and a hiss and it made her pussy throb with desire and anticipation. There were so many things she wanted to do, so many things they still haven’t done yet. 

She licked her lips. “How big is that tub here?” 

“Big enough,” Bruce said and scooped her up, carrying her into the bathroom. Jon followed and while she and Bruce were making out against the tiles he was preparing the water. 

Jon was the first in the tub and Bruce had been right, it was big enough. It had advantages to be rich and spoiled and being used to getting things, she thought faintly as Bruce stripped her and lowered her into the warm water. 

Jon’s arms were around her waist at once and then they glided over her skin in these familiar patterns while Bruce was watching them. He was still clothed. It was hot seeing him like this. Jon grazed a nipple and she inhaled sharply. Bruce loosened his tie. 

“You two,” he said. It was like he had no words to express what he was feeling, what they were, what it meant. Mary didn’t need words right then. What she needed was him being naked and hard and pressed against her. She had imagined being filled with both her men at the same time, but knew that water wasn’t the best lubricant, far from it. A bathtub – however big – wasn’t the best place either. But her birthday was soon and she knew Bruce would be there. 

“Stop teasing,” Jon said, sliding a finger inside her, pressing gently against the tip of her clit, it made her crazy and ready to move against that maddening touch. 

Bruce disrobed quickly after that and joined them in the tub. 

There wasn’t much time for finesse, they were too greedy for naked skin, fingers, tongues and Mary didn’t mind. They had hours to burn. 

Besides there were other things she wanted, that were promised to her by her husband. 

~+~

On the way to the bed Bruce didn’t let go of them. He was kissing and stroking in teasing patterns and they weren’t behaving any better. 

She grabbed the lube and let herself fall onto the bed. She didn’t need it; she was so freaking wet just thinking about her men, but Jon would. 

She held the tube of lube up and Bruce took it. He looked to Jon and then to her. 

He looked uncertain. 

“What is it?” Jon asked. He had always been better at this than her. “I know you love to be inside me and I thought-”

“It’s not that,” Bruce cut in. He looked like he would lose his nerve any minute and let it go. Let them have their way. But he wanted something. 

And then it clicked for Mary. “Do you want to be…in the middle?” She asked gently. 

Jon took a deep breath. They had talked about it and they had joked about it, but there hadn’t been more inside Bruce’s ass than two of their fingers. 

“Yes,” Bruce said. It sounded final. He handed the lube over to Jon who nodded. 

She and Jon, they knew that Bruce hadn’t done it before, but he wanted it and they wanted to give him everything they could. And if Bruce wanted to feel Jon’s lovely cock inside him while he was buried deep inside Mary – she wouldn’t argue. Not one fucking bit. 

Bruce laid down next to her on his stomach and Jon started to prepare him slowly and teasingly, driving Bruce mad and Mary out of her mind. She loved to watch them. She kissed Bruce’s broad back and he made a noise, but she couldn’t say if it was her tongue on his skin or Jon’s fingers inside him. She guessed it didn't really matter. She wanted to feel him inside her badly, feel him fuck her with Jon's perfect, familiar rhythm.

She rolled on her back and spread her legs, waiting, breathing, listening for a few moments until she could fell the bed dip slightly to her side. Bruce was moving and as she opened her eyes he was looking at her and then she was kissing him while Jon was guiding Bruce's cock inside her. It was thicker than Jon's and it always took her by surprise. She gasped and then again as Jon started to push inside Bruce. 

Bruce was looking at her and she couldn't tear away her eyes from his either. So blue. She wanted to have his baby and wished that they would stop using condoms. And then she wasn't thinking at all anymore because Jon started to move, slow and careful at first but then with Bruce’s encouragement faster and harder. She wondered how that felt for Bruce. 

“Wonderful,” he whispered in her ear. Maybe she had spoken the question out loud. 

She kissed him hard and filthy and Jon rocked into them harder still. She would have bruises from it and she would welcome every single one. 

~+~

Bruce had only two days in Starling City and they still had a show and practice and all the other million tiny things that came with living in a circus. 

Bruce was always there. He was eating breakfast with them and helping with the animals and playing with Dick. On the trapeze and the ground. 

He took Dick into the city the second day, showing him everything and Mary suspected it was to tire him out a bit too, so they could spend their last evening and night alone and uninterrupted. 

Mary looked up at the sky and grabbed Jon's hand in one of hers and Bruce's in the other. She didn't want to ruin this, but there was something she needed to know. 

John. 

She needed to know how her boy was doing. 

She kissed Jon and then turned to Bruce. 

“I wonder,” she said, “If you heard from the foster family.” 

“John is still with them, Mary,” Bruce said, he wasn't really looking at her, but she knew he wasn't lying. 

She bit her lip. Somehow this really hurt her. She knew that John wasn't hers, but it felt that way. She felt a connection on that day and - “Why?” she asked. 

Bruce looked at her then. “Maybe he likes it there.” 

It was a possibility. Of course. Maybe he had found someone he could fit in with. Maybe....but she knew that they were a better fit. Was it stupid, foolish? Selfish? To wait for these people to give up on John? Shouldn't she be glad instead? 

Maybe. 

But she couldn't make herself feel like she should be feeling. 

“They are good people?” She asked, because she was sure that Bruce did check them out. 

“Their papers are all right. They have really tried to make a home for John,” Bruce said. 

She nodded. She should have felt relieved by it, but she wasn't. 

Every time she thought about John, she saw that smile, that grin, really and those eyes. So earnest for such a young boy and the way he confessed that he was in love with Bruce. Could he be who he was with that other family? Or was he trying to fit in and be straight? 

She shook her head. There was nothing she could do now, except wait until John got sent back to the orphanage and then she would snatch him up. Damned be all the consequences. 

“We should send him tickets,” Jon said into the silence that settled over then. “We will perform in Gotham in a few weeks.” 

“Yes,” Mary replied. It was a brilliant idea. She squeezed Jon's hand and he kissed her cheek. 

They stayed like this until she got too tired to keep her eyes open and then Bruce picked her up and carried her back into the trailer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd by denelian.

**Twelve**

Jon tucked the blankets around his son, kissing his brow softly. Dick whimpered, his long lashes fluttering as he looked up at him. His bright blue eyes were even brighter against his flushed skin. “How’s my little monkey?” 

Dick gave him a small smile and giggled lightly as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Seems like we might be feeling a little better today,” Jon glanced at Mary, squeezing her hand. “And my lovely wife?”

“Not feeling quite as lovely,” she groaned and Jon leaned in, kissing her brow as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. Her skin was just as flushed and he hated seeing the two people he loved feeling so sick. 

“You’ve never been so radiant,” Jon winked and Mary smacked his arm. He laughed, pulling away. “Guess you’re feeling a little stronger, too.” 

She shook her head in amusement as she pulled Dick closer to her, cradling him against her chest. “Your father’s a dirty little monkey.” 

“Like me!” Dick grinned, snuggling closer to his mother. 

Jon laughed, getting up from their bedside to get ready. “Just like you,” he smirked as he quickly stripped out of his workout clothes and put on the contraption that C.C. had begged him to wear. Jon glanced at himself in the mirror and shook his head… the things he does for his circus family. 

“Daddy looks like Mr. Haly!” 

Jon ran his hand down the lapels and then grabbed the hat to finish off the look. He was wearing C.C.’s ringmaster costume to help with the ticket exchanges. C.C. was in a panic, it was the first time they had to cancel a performance and reschedule it for the next weekend. More than half of the crew and most of the performers were sick with what Gladys proclaimed was the plague… or what most thought was a wicked stomach virus.

Jon still hadn’t felt any ill effects, so he had been working hard to help everyone out and he had volunteered to help with the ticket exchanges as well. He wasn’t looking forward to the task, but Bruce had promised to make it up to him later this evening. 

“Yes, he does,” Mary smiled, reaching out and Jon took her hand. “Almost good enough to eat.” 

“Almost?” Jon chuckled. Dick giggled, looking between them and Jon ruffled his hair. “Watch over your mom, I’ll be late.”

“Late?” Mary raised a brow, her eyes sparkling mischievously… she knew exactly where he was going tonight. They had originally planned to meet up with Bruce as a family after their performance for a nice dinner. And then later, they were going to go back to the manor for a private workout session or two.

“Yes, my love.” He nodded, leaning in and kissing her brow once more. 

Dick tugged on his suit and kissed his nose. “Give Bruce kisses from us too!” 

“Oh, I will.” 

Jon waved good bye and was heading to the door when he heard Mary call out to him. “Remember to look out for-”

“I know,” Jon smiled as he glanced back at her. He gave her a knowing nod and he had to admit that he was dying to get a peek at her John. This kid was already legendary in his eyes, and he hoped that John would swing by to exchange his tickets. 

Jon didn’t mind that they were taking a few days off for everyone to get over this illness, but it was the worst timing. The free tickets that Mary had sent John and his foster parents were for the performance they had to cancel… that’s if he had planned to go. Which Jon hoped he would have. 

~+~

It was a long day and Jon was tired of performing to the crowd… most of the patrons were gracious, but there were a few he wish he could toss out before the next performance. Jon glanced at the time, soon Bruce would be there and he could just relax for the rest of the night in his arms.

“Wow, is that Bruce Wayne?” 

Jon startled slightly, not having heard the boy approach… but his gaze immediately darted to the car Bruce was parking. It wasn’t as showy as his other cars, Jon had dubbed it the Oldsmobile because Bruce only drove it when he wanted to fly under the radar… in fact most never realized it was Bruce Wayne’s car.

Jon raised a brow, surprised that the boy had even recognized Bruce in the getup he was wearing. “Bruce Wayne?” Jon repeated, not wanting to give Bruce’s identity away. It was a ruse he was used to playing. 

Of course Jon could spot Bruce from a mile away, and most wouldn’t give him a second glance when he dressed down like he was tonight. Bruce looked damn good and Jon indulged himself and let his gaze linger on him as he stopped to talk with Peters, the youngest of the clowns in their circus family. Jon licked his lips in anticipation and as he turned his gaze back to the boy it dawned on him that this boy… was Mary’s John. 

John’s eyes were bright and filled with so much awe and love, it nearly took Jon’s breath away. “Yeah, he thinks he’s being so smart… but it’s so fucking obvious.” 

Jon chuckled lightly, surprised at the colorful language. But not really, considering the boy’s upbringing. “Wayne Enterprises is one of our biggest supporters.” 

John shook his head and Jon was disappointed by the stern look he suddenly put on his face. It was too old of a mask for a boy of his age, his heart tugged painfully and he finally got it. Why Mary wanted to take this boy into their home. 

“Are you here to exchange your tickets?” Jon prompted, hoping the boy would open up some more. 

John shrugged and glanced over his shoulder and Jon followed his gaze to see an older boy standing near a beat-up old car. “Can I get my money back?” He asked as he held out the tickets to him. 

“Of course, but we’d rather see you come back for out next performance.” Jon stated, watching as the mask fell slightly from the boy’s face and a look of disappointment marred his features. Jon hated it just as much as the stern mask he wore moments ago.

John glanced back at the older boy, worrying his lip. “I want to… and tell Mary thank you. But I kinda need the money.” 

Jon frowned, “Is it for that boy?” John looked torn and Jon reached out, touching his hand. “Is he bothering you?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “He’s my foster brother… he’s here for summer vacation. We’re gonna go to the beach.” 

Jon raised a brow. If he wasn’t sure before, he was pretty sure that this was indeed John. “I see.”

“John, hurry it up.” The older boy stated as he crossed over to them.

And that pretty much sealed it. Jon gave him the money for the tickets. “Here you go,” he stated and the older boy snatched it up, immediately turning back to the car and Jon instantly didn’t like him. John deserved better.

John gave him a weak smile that didn’t really reach his eyes. “Thanks, mister ringmaster, sir.” John nodded and Jon quickly slipped him some money. John’s eyes brightened and he looked at him in shock. 

“For you, Mary wouldn’t have it any other way.” 

John smiled brightly. “She really has some moves,” he winked and stuffed the money into his pocket before darting after the boy. 

“Interesting.” 

Jon startled once more, this time Bruce had caught him unaware. His mind was preoccupied and he glanced to where John had been just a moment ago. The boy had gotten under his skin, there was just something about him. “I’d say so.” He turned to Bruce, part of him wanted to ravish him and kiss him and the other part of him wanted to drill Bruce for more answers. 

“Are you free to go?” 

Jon crossed his arms, “Did you not even recognize the boy?”

Bruce paused, “No, was I supposed to?”

“That was John, the boy you claim has the well-adjusted foster family.” Jon stated and Bruce’s eyes widened slightly and his gaze darted over to where the boy had been. “You’ve never met him?”

“Not officially, I’ve only spoken to the Father and arranged for the family to take him in.”

“And that older boy he was with? His foster brother?” Jon questioned as he started to close down the booth for the day. 

“The foster brother is of no consequence, Jon… you and Mary need to drop this. It’s for John’s own good.” Bruce stated, and Jon hated that Bruce could so easily push the boy away. 

“Bruce.” 

Bruce leaned in and kissed him, softly.

Jon groaned, “You’re trying to distract me.” 

Bruce smirked, pressing him against the rough paneling of the closed booth. They were hidden away from everyone and Jon moaned as Bruce’s hand slipped under his jacket. “Is it working?”

“Bastard.” Jon could feel Bruce smile against his skin and his breathing hitched as Bruce continued to tease him. 

“How are Mary and Dick?”

“Better.” He barely managed to respond before Bruce dropped to his knees and breathed against the crotch of his pants. “Bruce…” 

Bruce smiled up at him and Jon pushed all thoughts of John away for now. “Let me take care of you, you’ve been working hard all day.”

“Yes-” Jon moaned as he leaned back against the booth as Bruce tugged his pants down and ran his tongue down his length. Bruce teased him, making him shudder against him. “Please.” 

Bruce swallowed him down in practiced ease and it wasn’t long before Jon was crying out his release. Jon pulled Bruce up to him, kissing him deeply and loving the taste of himself on Bruce’s lips. “You were saying?”

“Uh…”

“Let’s get out of here.” Bruce suggested and Jon nodded, practically stumbling over his feet as he pulled up his pants to follow him back to the car. 

~+~

Jon rested his head against Bruce’s chest, content to never move again. He trailed his fingers down, frowning when he traced a new scar on his hip. “You have to be more careful.”

Bruce grunted, “It’s barely a scratch.” 

“Bruce.” 

Bruce sighed, shaking his head as he ran his fingers through Jon’s hair. “I saved a life, it was worth it.”

“Not if it takes your life too,” Jon brushed his fingers over the fresh scar and then kissed it. “We can’t afford to lose you.” 

“Jon.”

Jon sat up, the sheets pooling around his waist. “You need to tell me now if you want this, Bruce. We love you and we want to grow our family with you.” 

Bruce closed his eyes, his fingers squeezing Jon’s thigh. “I’m-”

“Scared, young… I know. But you’re not alone anymore.” Jon whispered as he pulled Bruce to him, kissing him softly. “Do you love us?”

“Yes, so much.” Bruce’s voice was thick with emotion and he always seemed to stumble on his words. 

“Then why are you still fighting us?” Jon questioned, cupping Bruce’s face in his hand. “Mary wants to have another child… and the clock is ticking. I can’t-” Jon inhaled sharply, his voice faltering slightly. 

He’s always regretted that he couldn’t give Mary more children… they had wanted more. But after they had failed to get pregnant after Dick, they had gone to a fertility center and found that he was sterile and couldn’t have any more children. 

Dick was their miracle child in so many ways. Mary was devastated at first, but they had thought just maybe another miracle would happen… and in a way it did. Bruce entered their life. 

“Okay.” 

Jon’s eyes widened, “Okay?” He smiled brightly. “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

Jon kissed him deeply, needing to feel Bruce against him. To feel him. “Love you, so much.” 

“Good.” Bruce chuckled, nipping at Jon’s lip playfully. 

“And John?”

Bruce groaned, pulling away slightly. “You too?”

“Yes, if you gave him a chance-” he began, picturing the boy he met earlier that day. “He has so much potential, such a fire and love in his eyes. He needs us, he needs you.” 

Bruce suddenly looked so young and uncertain. 

“Why does taking this boy in scare you so much?” Jon found himself asking, studying Bruce.

“He reminds me too much of me,” he confessed. 

Jon gave him a small smile. “Then that should be more of a reason for you to take him in.” Jon squeezed Bruce’s thigh. “Just give it some real thought now… I know it’s a lot. But we’ll be with you. Always.”

Bruce nodded, pulling Jon to him and kissing him with everything he had and Jon responded in full. It was a start and he couldn’t wait to tell Mary. They could start trying for the baby they both had wanted for years. 

~+~

Jon felt flushed and he groaned as he turned into Bruce. Bruce grunted in response, but he didn’t move away. “What time is it?” Jon grumbled, but he didn’t even attempt to look at the clock… he didn’t have the energy. He felt so drained. 

And hot. He closed his eyes, tucking in closer to Bruce.

“Daddy!” 

Jon blinked his eyes, startling when his son jumped on the bed and jostled them. Jon couldn’t help but smile at his son and he squeezed his hand. “How’s my little monkey?”

Dick giggled, jumping on the bed again, before he plopped down and curled against his chest. “You had a sleepover and didn’t invite us?” 

Jon snorted, glancing over at Mary who was smirking at him from the door. “That doesn’t seem very nice.” 

“Next time,” Jon whispered, closing his eyes. He was just so tired. 

“Daddy?” Dick rubbed his chest and Jon looked at him. 

“Yeah?” 

Dick glanced between him and Mary, who suddenly looked very concerned. “Jon?” She began as she sat down beside him and placed her hand on his brow. “How are you feeling?”

“Eh,” Jon shrugged and closed his eyes once more. 

“Daddy’s sick like we were,” Jon heard Dick whisper and it suddenly clicked in his sluggish mind why he suddenly felt so bad. “Bruce too!” 

Jon opened his eyes as he felt Dick shift and curl up against Bruce’s chest, who only grunted in response, and Jon groaned. They were sick… it finally caught up to him. To them. 

“You should help Alfred make them some soup,” Mary suggested, and Jon watched as Dick nodded his head, then jumped off the bed, racing down the hall and calling after Alfred. 

“Nice trick,” Jon gave Mary a weak smile and she leaned in and kissed him lightly on his lips. 

“How are you really feeling?” Mary asked as she ran her fingers through his sweaty hair. 

“Like shit,” he grunted and groaned when Mary tugged their bedding down. “Mary…”

“You might want to put some boxers on before our son returns,” Mary teased as she brushed her lips against his stomach and then Bruce’s. “You two look so hot.”

“Literally,” Bruce groaned as he pushed himself up and then plopped back down. 

“You two are such babies.” Mary teased as she grabbed their boxers from the floor, tidying up the mess they made on their way to the bed last night. She helped them look a little more presentable and then pulled the bedding back up, tucking it around them. 

“You love us,” Jon smiled, reaching out to her and squeezing her hand as Dick came back in with a tray. 

“I have juice!” Dick grinned as he carefully put the tray on the bed and then bounced back up on it. He snuggled in between him and Bruce. “Alfred said you have to drink the juice first and then soup.” 

“That’s very wise.” Mary nodded, taking a glass and helping Jon as Dick did the same with Bruce. 

The juice was very refreshing and felt so good going down Jon’s throat. Jon sighed and closed his eyes once more.

Jon woke up a moment later… or he thought it was. He was just so exhausted, and he smiled as he realized that Mary was now sitting between Jon and Bruce. It was nice, as it was meant to be. 

“Shh, they’re sleeping.” Mary whispered against Jon’s neck, kissing it lightly. 

“Huh?”

Mary darted her eyes to the side and Jon followed them, smiling as he saw Dick curled up in Bruce’s arms. Cuddling. “Dick’s been taking care of both of you.” 

“Good.”

Mary and Jon shared a smile and he closed his eyes once more. This was good, even if he felt horrible…it was another step closer to the family they wanted and he couldn’t wait to share with Mary that Bruce had agreed to finally have a baby with them. 

Or maybe they’d surprise her and just throw out the condoms and just let nature take its course. Next time, when they were both feeling better.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen 

Mary would never get tired of watching Bruce sleep in peace, and it seemed to her that it helped when he wasn’t alone in this big bed. And of course Dick was like an octopus when he wasn’t being a little monkey. She closed the door gently and leaned against it, smiling to herself as she went downstairs to the kitchen. 

She was feeling hungry and restless and excited too. It was good to be home again. Her home, their home away from home on the road. 

The manor didn’t even seem that gloomy and dark anymore, but maybe it was because she knew all the corners now. The shadows lurking there. The places Bruce could hide and watch in. 

Jon grabbed her hand out of one of those alcoves as she made her way to the kitchen. She smiled, pressing her lips together so she wouldn’t laugh out loud. 

“Caught you,” Jon said. 

“Again and again and again,” she replied and he pulled her in against his chest and kissed her. She pushed him, so his back would be against the wall, so she could press her breasts against him, rub her nipples on his chest. She wasn’t wearing a bra this late at night. 

She kissed his neck, inhale his scent. Chlorine. He had been swimming again. 

“Is Bruce sleeping?” He asked. 

“He is. Dick is wrapped around him like the little monkey he is.” 

“Good, he needs his sleep and,” he licked her neck in return and then bit down gently. “I would love to have you to myself tonight.” 

“Ah, Mister Grayson, are you promising me a night of reckless passion?” She teased, but she was a bit breathless again. It was a balancing act, to include Bruce. It wasn’t a hardship, but he still sometimes felt insecure and so far away. They had to draw him in, to make him see that they needed him just as much as he needed them. But there was nothing wrong with some alone time with her husband. Every now and then. 

“I think, Misses Grayson, I am,” he replied and kissed her again. He didn’t kiss like Bruce, who was usually so gentle with her and a bit rougher with Jon, because Jon loved it. Craved it. Jon kissed her the way she loved it from time to time. Right now she wanted him to take her and to take control, maybe pin her down, tie her up – oh. That was an exciting thought. She felt the stab of arousal deep down. Her pussy throbbed and her knees were shaking. “You were thinking of something that made you really wet,” he whispered. 

She rubbed herself against Jon’s thigh. She was getting wetter by the second and Jon was still only teasing her. 

“Yes,” she said. 

“Tell me?” She moaned as he tightened his grip on her wrist. “That good?” 

“Yes, Jon – we need to-” 

“Get to a bed?” 

“Yes, with…the iron frame, the one-” She said, panting as he nibbled at her ear. 

“We don’t sleep in anymore. Yes, I remember that one,” Jon replied and let up. He looked at her. Searching her and then he nodded, dragging her upstairs with him.

Suddenly she wasn’t hungry anymore at all. 

~+~

They didn’t have any rope, but her grandmother’s silk scarf would do the trick for now and besides it wasn’t like they indulged in things like this very often. 

He made her strip and watched her do it and then told her to lay face down on the bed, gripping the bars of the bed. 

They didn’t do it often like this, because he liked to see her face and kiss her senseless, but yes, Mary thought, it would be better that way for now. Just tonight when he would take her whichever way he wanted. 

“You’re mine,” Jon said as he tied her wrists to the bed. She could feel his warmth, but not the weight of his body. 

“Yes,” she replied and bit her lip as he ran one of his hands down her spine. She shifted on the bed, opening her legs further. She was leaking, her thighs slick with her own juices and she needed him to do something. Anything. “Jon, please-”

“Shh, don’t talk,” Jon said and then kissed down the path his hand had taken and then he licked it for good measure and he was spreading her and kissing her ass and licking her folds and she bit the pillow hard so she wouldn’t beg or scream. 

His tongue was inside her, just playing around, not too far inside, lapping at her and he spread her further, made her get up on her knees to have better access to her clit. He licked, kissed and teased until she couldn’t take it anymore. She was sobbing into the pillow, gripping the bars of the bed hard. And then he finally sucked on her clit and she bit the pillow hard as she came. 

He didn’t give her time to come down from it and slid into her with one smooth hard move. He pressed his hand to the back of her neck, pressing her down, holding her down and fucked her hard and fast. Bruce, she thought dimly, would never do such a thing to her. Not now anyway. Maybe with time, because sometimes she wanted to be taken like this. Just like this. It was pretty much the only time she could come without having her clit stimulated as well. 

He fucked her through her second orgasm and then let go himself. Filling her up. She felt tender and used and was breathing way too hard. He patted her ass and then pulled out. She was ready to collapse, but he didn’t let her. 

“I bet Bruce would love to eat you out right now. Do you think about him joining us like this? Having our way with you?” 

She nodded. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck and then he grabbed her and started to clean her up with his tongue. She was too fucking sensitive, but she didn’t want to protest. Sometimes this was good too. The too much, the bordering on pain. Just sometimes. So she let him eat her out and then he curled up against her, but didn’t untie her hands. It was okay. He would soon enough be ready for another round. 

~+~

She was still feeling tender when she sat down at the table for breakfast. And she was wearing long sleeves, nothing unusual in autumn, but Bruce was giving her a look anyway. At least he and Dick looked well rested. 

Dick was humming something under his breath as he was spreading jam on his croissant. He was happy and radiant and looking at Bruce every so often. Smiling at him. Dick loved Bruce, it was very obvious. 

“You look happy, little monkey,” Jon commented. 

“Bruce gives good sleep-hugs and morning Eskimo kisses.” Dick beamed at them all. “His arms are so strong and he is so big.” 

“Yes, he is,” Jon said fondly. He took a sip of his coffee to cover up that he was thinking filthy thoughts about how big and – and now she was doing it too. 

Bruce gave them another look. His gaze lingered over her wrist. She fought the urge to cover it up again. 

Dick’s gaze followed Bruce’s. “Your wrist is red, mom. Did daddy grab too hard?” 

“Yes,” she replied. It wasn’t really a lie. Jon did grab too hard, but not her wrist. 

“Bruce can kiss it better later. He is good at that too,” he said. 

Jon nearly choked on his coffee. 

“Is he now?” Mary asked. 

Dick nodded. “Yes, I felt all better when he kissed my knee last week. His lips are soft.” There was still wonder in Dick’s voice about that fact. 

“I see,” Mary replied. 

“You will kiss mom better, right?” Dick asked Bruce. 

Bruce smiled. “If she lets me.” 

Dick nodded. And went back to eating and humming. 

Heat was pooling in Mary’s stomach, because there was a promise in Bruce’s eyes. She looked away and concentrated on breathing and eating breakfast. 

~+~

Bruce was stroking her wrist while she was watching Jon and Dick run around in the garden through the big windows. And then he kissed her wrist and sucked on the marks. She moaned. This did it for her too. Who would’ve known? You learn something new every day. 

“Jon tied you up,” Bruce said. It wasn’t a question at all. 

“With my grandmother’s silk scarf,” she answered. 

“The one you wore to dinner last week at the-”

She looked at him and smiled. “Yes, that one.” 

“I won’t be able to look at that scarf anymore without-”

“Imagining me? Imagining Jon taking me? Doing whatever the hell he likes to me?” She asked with a wicked smile. She knew it was wicked. She felt it. 

“Do you like it?” 

“Sometimes, I need to know that he can take care of me the way I need him too.” 

“You’re the one that pushes and makes decisions in your-”

“Our relationship, Bruce,” she cut in. 

He kissed her wrist. “Our? I am not easily pushed, Mary.” 

“I know. It’s more fun that way,” she replied and grabbed him by his hair to drag him into a kiss that was just a little bit harder than their usual kisses, just a bit more filthy. 

“You two-” he said as she let go of him. She wanted to bite his lip. It was just so soft. 

“Dick was right, you know. Your lips are really soft. I want to bite and nibble on them all the time.” 

He laughed. “You can.” 

“Hmm…” she said. 

“Come to my bed tonight?” 

“As if you needed to ask, Bruce. I wonder, is it a very bad idea to imagine you in your suit. The dark one, pressing me against a wall, or Jon on his knees and you looming over him-”

He kissed her to shut her up. “I hope you will be like this always, even with the baby.” 

She looked at him sharply. “The baby?” 

“Jon didn’t tell you?” 

“No, he didn’t tell me. What baby? Jon and I can’t-”

“I know. But maybe you and I can, so Dick will have a sibling.”

Her eyes softened. She could feel her face going soft and gentle. “I hope she will have your eyes and lips Bruce.” 

“It might be a boy.” 

“No, it will be a girl,” Mary said, winking at him. “She will be the prettiest of them all.” 

“Like her mother,” Bruce said. 

“Charmer,” she accused. 

“You love it.” 

“I love you,” she said and kissed him again. 

He made that choked off noise again, but it was softer and didn’t sound all too bad. 

She smiled against his lips. Now she only had to snatch John away from that foster family and make a home for him here and on the road. 

She kept that to herself for now. Bruce would catch on soon enough. 

~+~

Dick was trying to sit still while Mary sketched him, but she could see that his patience was running thin. 

“Mom?” 

“Yes, Dick?” She asked, without looking up from her sketchpad. 

“How much longer?” Dick asked and then he sighed. 

“Not much,” she answered. 

“Okay,” Dick said and went back to sitting still. His right foot was tapping. She hid a smile behind her sketchbook. 

“I wanted to talk to you, Dick,” Mary said. 

“Okay?” Dick replied. He made that face again where he was thinking about all the things he thought his parents didn't know about and wondered which one could have been so bad that she wanted to talk to him about it. He shook his head and looked at her. 

Ah, she thought, he figured he wasn't in trouble. 

“Daddy and I were wondering how you would like to have a brother-”

“Shouldn't that be a brother or a sister? You can't chose, can you?” Dick asked, frowning at her. 

“No you can't. Not with a baby that grows inside you, but you can, if you adopt a child.” 

“Oh,” Dick said and then he smiled at her. His whole face lit up. “You want to give another kid a home and also give me a brother?” 

“Your father and I were thinking about having another child. Or maybe two.” 

“Okay. You don't need my permission, do you?” Dick asked. 

“No, we don't, but we don't want our little monkey to be unhappy about a sister or a brother. We want you to like -” 

“I will love them, mom,” Dick interrupted and got off from the armchair. He hugged her tight and she kissed his cheek and then forehead. 

“You will always be our little monkey, no matter what.” 

“I know, mom. So...are you having a baby?” 

“No, not yet,” Mary said, but she was glad that Dick wanted to have siblings. She thought that Dick would love John, just as much as Mary loved him already. 

“Okay...uhm are you done?” Dick asked, already squirming in her arms. 

“Yes, you can go and play with your father and Bruce now.” 

“Mom,” Dick said, he was biting his lip, so she knew it was something that was important to him. Something he had been thinking about for some time. 

“Yes, Dick?” 

“What about Bruce?” 

“I don't understand,” Mary said, because she didn't. Sometimes it really escaped her what Dick was thinking. He was smart, and kind, and had a heart full of empathy, that one day may get him into trouble. 

“I was wondering, why doesn't Bruce adopt a child? I mean he obviously likes kids. He plays with me a lot and we're gonna go to Metropolis next week! But what about when I'm not here?” 

“Well, Dick. You know Bruce is working a lot and he doesn't have a wife that could care for a child when he is at work, right?” 

“Yeah, right,” Dick said. “But he has Alfred.” 

“Alfred takes care of Bruce,” Jon said from the doorway. 

Dick spun around. “Daddy! You sneaked up on us!” He said and then started running so Jon could catch him and hug the living hell out of him. 

“What's that I'm hearing about Metropolis?” He asked. 

“Bruce said that...” 

Mary tuned her son out and looked at her husband. He winked at her and carried Dick outside. She smiled. She had to talk to Bruce about this Metropolis business soon. 

And John. 

She didn't care how good that foster family was. Now that they were trying to have a baby. Bruce's baby. She wanted for John to be a part of their family. 

No matter the cost. She was sure there was a way to take John away from those people. 

She just had to convince Bruce of the idea. And she knew that she could count on her husband to have her back. 

She smiled and went back to doodling.


	14. Chapter 14

Jon kissed the back of Mary’s neck as she rested her head on the rim of the toilet seat. “Must have eaten something bad,” Mary grumbled as John rubbed the small of her back, soothingly. 

“Must have,” Jon agreed, but he was starting to wonder. This was the second morning she’d woken up and immediately gotten sick. 

She groaned, pushing Jon’s hands away as she got up. “Don’t.”

He frowned as he pulled away, studying her as he leaned back against the wall. She ran her fingers through her hair and then brushed her teeth. “Mary-”

She turned to him and flashed him a tired smile. “I’m fine.” 

Jon arched a brow, not believing her for a second. “Are you sure?”

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his nose. “Yes,” she rested her head against his chest as he pulled her closer and held her in his arms. “Do you mind getting Dick ready for school? I think I’d like a bath.” 

“You and your baths,” he chuckled, kissing the top of her head before he pulled away. 

She slapped at his arm. “Go, we don’t want our son to be a delinquent.” 

“I think we’re a little too late for that, he is your son after all,” he teased and she laughed. 

“Get out of here,” she smirked as she pushed him out of the bathroom and he chuckled, turning away and heading to Dick’s room. 

“Dick?” He called out as he knocked on the door, frowning when he didn’t see him and he immediately went to Bruce’s room. He peaked in, smiling when he saw Dick sprawled out over Bruce’s bed. 

Jon could feel Bruce’s presence before he felt the heat of his body against his. Jon leaned back as Bruce wrapped his arms around him. “Morning,” he whispered, his breath tickling Jon’s ear. 

“Morning,” Jon grinned as he turned to him, kissing him deeply. “Sleep well?”

Bruce snorted, “I think our son-”

Jon wasn’t able to focus on what else Bruce was saying, his heart soared at what he did hear. He tugged on Bruce’s sleep shirt and kissed him with everything he had. 

Bruce smiled against his lips as they parted, “What was that for?”

“Nothing,” Jon grinned, loving that Bruce finally acknowledged Dick as his son too. It’s what they had wanted from the beginning. They were a family.

They shared another kiss and pulled away when they heard Dick giggling at them. “Me too!” 

Jon chuckled as Dick jumped up on the bed and Jon scooped him up, tossing him up in the air before he blew a raspberry on his belly. Dick squealed and dissolved into giggles. “How’s my little monkey?”

“Good!” Dick beamed and Jon rubbed his nose against his. 

“Good. Now go get ready, or you’ll be late for school.” 

“But what about Bruce?” Dick argued as he reached out to Bruce and practically flew out of Jon’s arms. “I didn’t get my hug and kisses!” 

Bruce smiled, catching Dick with ease and shared a hug and an Eskimo kiss. “Morning, now you better go get ready for school.” 

Dick nodded, jumping down and running down the hallway. Jon turned to Bruce who yawned and Jon frowned as he pulled him into his arms.

“When did you get in?” He questioned and Bruce shrugged. 

“I’m fine.” 

Jon snorted, “Both you and Mary…”

“Mary?” Bruce questioned, glancing to the room. “Is she okay?”

“I think so,” Jon mused. “If I didn’t know any better…nah.” Jon shook his head, it was wishful thinking. 

“What?” Bruce squeezed his arm. 

“I think she’s pregnant.” Jon whispered, his heart skipping a beat at the thought. “She’s been sick the last few mornings…” 

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly, smiling. “I’ve noticed. But she waved it off, saying she was fine.”

“It’s only been a few months since you’ve been trying, but it only takes once.” Jon inhaled, trying hard not to get his hopes up. “It’s possible.”

“Yes,” he agreed, leaning in and kissing Jon. “I’ll go check on her.”

Jon nodded, but before he was able to add anything else Dick came running back in. “I’m ready!” 

Jon took one look at his son and he couldn’t help but burst out laughing at what his son was wearing. 

“What?” Dick questioned, his eyes wide as he glanced down at his outfit that consisted of Dick’s bright green tights that he normally wore for their performances, a pair of black shorts and a rainbow stripped sweater. “I like it! It’s colourful.” He smiled brightly and Jon didn’t have the heart to make him change.

“I like it too,” Bruce smiled and took Dick’s hand. “We should go get some breakfast before school. I believe Alfred was making some waffles.”

“Yum!” Dick tugged on Bruce’s hand, dragging him down the hallway toward the kitchen. “Come on, daddy!” Dick called after him, but he paused. 

“In a moment,” Jon chuckled, needing to check on Mary before he joined them. 

“You better hurry up or Dick will eat everything before you get there,” Bruce added before they disappeared around the corner. 

“Oh, I know,” Jon snorted and made his way back to their bedroom. He leaned against the door frame to the bathroom and just watched Mary for a moment… she looked radiant. 

“Like something you see?” She purred and Jon nodded, crossing over to her. 

He sat down beside the tub, dipping his hand into the warm water and trailing his fingertips over her thigh. 

Her breathing hitched as Jon teased her, letting his fingers slip into her moist folds. “Mmm.” 

“Dick is wearing that ridiculous rainbow sweater that your Nana made.” He began and she nodded, her hips arching up into his hand. “It’s still two sizes too big, but he insisted.” 

“I’m sure he looks adorable.” Mary smiled, letting out a throaty moan as she suddenly gripped the sides of the tub.

Jon continued to tease her, loving the way she shuddered as he rubbed her clit in-between his fingertips. Just the way she liked it. 

“Jon.”

“Yes?” He kissed her hand, slipping his fingers into her and loving it as she continued to move, fucking herself on his fingers. 

“Yes, right there… oh, Jon.” Her skin was flushed, glistening with water… she was so beautiful. He was the luckiest man alive. 

He leaned in, claiming her in a kiss as she shuddered once more, her body trembling as her orgasm washed over her. “Now you’re all dirty.” He teased as he pulled his fingers away, wishing he could taste her on his lips, but the water had already washed it away.

She smacked his arm, laughing breathlessly. “Love you too.” 

Jon winked at her and then ran his fingers up her abdomen, resting his hand there. “How’s the baby?”

“What?” She gasped, placing her hand over his. “Jon-” she began to protest, her eyes widening as she went over the dates in her head… “A baby?” Her face lit up and he nodded. 

“You’ve only been sick like this when you were pregnant,” he mused. “And you haven’t made me purchase any of those horrid feminine products in over a month.” 

“I’m late… I didn’t.” She squeezed his hand and he knew she was afraid to acknowledge the possibility. This baby was precious to them, to their growing family. 

“You should take a test.” He encouraged as he helped her out. 

Mary nodded, letting Jon wrap the towel around her and then he held her close. He kissed her neck as he attempted to pull away, but she didn’t let him go. She was nervous, but he didn’t blame her. 

“I’m going to get Bruce, so we can do it together.” 

She took in a shaky breath and then nodded her head. “Okay.” 

“Love you,” he kissed her, holding her for a moment longer before he pulled away and headed to the kitchen. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t even realize Dick was talking to him until he tugged on his hand. “Daddy!” 

Jon shook his head, “Yes, son?” 

Dick grinned, jumping up and climbing up him. “Today’s only half day at school, can we go to the movies?”

Jon smiled as he wrapped his arms around Dick, “I don’t see why not.” 

“With mom and Bruce and Alfred?” He questioned and Jon nodded. “Yay!” Dick gave him a peck on the lips and then jumped down as Alfred addressed him. “Bye!” 

“Bye,” Jon waved at his son and he dashed off, talking Alfred’s ear off as they headed off to school and he suddenly imagined, John grumbling about going to school and Mary holding their baby in her arms. 

“You seem lost in thought,” Bruce mused as he wrapped his arms around him. “Is Mary okay?”

Jon leaned into Bruce and sighed happily. “She’s good,” he kissed him and then added. “We’re good.” 

“Good.” Bruce smiled. 

Very good, Jon thought as he guided Bruce back to their room where Mary was waiting for them. This was a defining moment in their relationship… And Jon wouldn’t have it any other way.


	15. Chapter 15

~fifteen~

Even after it was clear that Mary was pregnant, Bruce insisted on a doctor’s opinion. She didn’t mind, not really. She had known, of course, that he would be that way. He liked to have proof of things. Facts and papers to gather and hold, maybe. 

And the doctor was nice and respectful. He didn’t think Mary was in any danger of losing the baby, but she wouldn’t be allowed to partake in the act much longer. Just to be safe, rather than sorry. She would miss flying, but – but it would be worth it. 

She was a bit afraid of the after. 

When Bruce would hold their daughter for the first time. It was, she thought fondly as she remembered Jon holding Dick for the first time, a defining moment. 

Make or break it. 

She thought Bruce was more than up to the task. 

~+~

She stretched as she left the doctor’s office, Bruce was waiting for her outside. 

She smiled at him. He didn’t look it, but he was nervous. 

“He gave me something for the morning sickness,” she said, kissing his cheek because they were in public and that was the only acceptable form of showing affection. “I’m starving, let’s find a nice burger place?” 

“Cravings?” He asked. 

“Were you reading up on pregnancies on your laptop?” She teased. 

“Yes,” Bruce replied. “I like to be prepared.” 

“Of course. Maybe? I feel like having fries and red meat,” she said. “And cake. Chocolate.” 

“I know just the place,” Bruce replied and took her hand. 

“Can we walk?” 

“Yes, it’s not that far from here,” Bruce answered. 

She nodded. She liked his hands on her body. Even if it didn’t lead to mad passionate sex. The air was still a bit crisp with the last tendrils of winter. The wind was cold and she leaned into him for warmth. 

~+~

Bruce had been right it wasn’t that far from the doctor’s office. Only twenty minutes by foot. She was still glad to be inside. The place was nondescript, but that didn’t say much about the quality of the food. She knew that. She’s seen many places like this one, all her life in different countries. 

They grabbed a table in the corner and Mary ordered fries and a burger. Coffee and chocolate cake. 

Bruce mostly watched her eat. Stealing a fry here or there. 

He was excited for the baby. 

“I’m going to name her Violet,” she said, taking a sip of her coffee. It was hot and rich. Real coffee. It was good. 

“It’s a pretty name,” Bruce said. 

“You can name the baby if it should be a boy,” Mary said. 

“You told me it would be a girl,” Bruce replied smiling at her. 

She put her warm hand over her belly. “It will be a girl. Of course it’s too early to say for sure, but I know it. We will have a baby girl, Bruce,” she said looking up at him. He was staring at her belly. “Bruce?”

“I’m alright, it’s just – I never thought I would have this. And with-”

“People like us?” She said gently. 

“That sounds horrible. I always thought, it would be Rachel, if anyone, it would be Rachel, because she knew me.” 

“We know you. We know who you are and who you aren’t and why you do what you do.” 

“You think I should quit? Once Violet is born?” 

She looked at him long and hard and he waited her out. “I don’t. It wouldn’t be you to quit. Jon and I can take care of the baby when you aren’t there, but I know you will be there as often as you can make it. I know you will love this baby like you love Dick,” she answered. “We can name her Violet Martha,” she added. 

“I don’t expect you to-”

“Bruce,” she said taking his hand, “She will be your child too. Like Dick is your son in every sense that matters to us.” 

He nodded and she wanted to kiss him badly. She hoped that they would be able to at least show that kind of affection at home soon. 

They needed to sit Dick down and tell him about this soon and – she bit her lip. 

“What is it?” Bruce asked. 

“It’s John,” Mary said. 

“What?” 

“Not my husband, the boy,” she clarified. 

“Mary-”

“Jon’s seen him. When we were sick. Dick and I. He’s seen him and he doesn’t think that John is happy with the foster family.” 

“They’re perfectly good people, Mary. I looked into their records. They are trying to make a good home for John.” 

“I trust my husband’s instincts on that matter, Bruce. He thinks John isn’t happy there. I think he would be happier with us. With Dick as his brother, with Violet as his sister, with people who really want him and don’t just take him in because someone is giving them money,” she said. 

“Jon told you.” 

“He doesn’t lie to me, Bruce,” she replied. She wasn’t angry at Bruce for this. He was trying to do what he thought was the right thing. Giving a boy a new family might seem like the right thing to do, but – “You’re giving John the wrong family.” She wanted to tell Bruce that John was gay, that he was probably pretending to be someone he wasn’t with this foster family, but she couldn’t, because John had told her confidently and she wasn’t going to betray his trust. 

“How can you be so sure that he will fit in?” He asked her. 

He loves you, she wanted to reply, but couldn’t. “I know. Jon knows. We are sure of this. You can blame it on the gypsy blood, if you want to.” 

“Mary.” 

“We want him. Shouldn’t it be enough that we want him and want to love him and be his parents?” Mary asked. 

He sighed. “I will check on him.” 

“I’m being straight with you, Bruce. We want him and we will try to adopt him. With or without-”

“My consent?” 

She bit her lip. “Your help,” she settled on. “He is a special boy.” 

“I’m beginning to see that,” Bruce said. 

“I know you think he’s too much like you. Like you were before you met us, maybe?” 

“Maybe.” 

“But you’re feeling better now, you’re happier, aren’t you? Don’t you wish that for John as well? And we can give it to him. You know that Jon and I have enough love for all of you.” 

“Yes, I know,” Bruce said. “Let me think about it.” 

“Of course,” she said and brought his hand to her lips. Kissed his knuckles. 

He didn’t pull away. 

~+~

It took another five weeks until Bruce said he was willing to proceed with the adoption. 

He announced it quietly after they had made mad love in his big bed. Dick was sleeping in his own room, because he said he missed Zitka and being in the same room as her painted counterpart helped him sometimes. 

Mary knew that Dick would come to their bed, Bruce’s bed soon enough. Maybe during the night, maybe in the early morning hours. He didn’t seem to mind finding his parents there as well. 

“You mean it?” She asked. 

“Yes, I mean it. He – he needs someone who will be able to love him how he needs to be loved, and I know you and Jon are able to do just that.” 

Jon ran his fingertips over Bruce’s arm lightly and then kissed a bruise he got two nights ago. “You are able to love that way too, Bruce. Don’t sell yourself short.” 

Bruce grabbed Jon and kissed him hard. “I’m not sure about that. I love you and Dick and I will, I do love Violet,” Bruce said once he let go of Jon’s lips. “But John is a stranger and he is angry.” 

“He will need time, but Dick will wear him down. You know he has a gift for that,” Jon said. 

Bruce smiled. “Yes, he does.” 

Mary had to kiss him then, because Bruce happy and showing it, was her favorite Bruce. 

Jon winked at her and they wrestled Bruce down into the covers and started kissing every inch of his body until their mouths met at his cock. He groaned, tangling his fingers in their hair, but not pushing or pulling, just caressing as they licked his cock, showered it with kisses until he was hard again.

Sometimes she had the urge to devour him so he could never ever leave. This was the next best thing. Licking, kissing, sucking his flesh inside her mouth, trading, sharing with Jon until Bruce groaned their name, a funny thing that sounded like Grayson and a laugh while he was coming between their lips. 

They snuggled close on either side of him after they cleaned up. 

“Two boys and a girl,” Jon said. 

“We will have fun.”

“Alfred will love having kids around,” Bruce said. He sounded a bit breathless. 

“It’s good we have him, because once Mary is in perfect form again, we will meet you at one of your favorite rooftops, Bruce and you will fuck us in that suit of yours. Nice and slow against a brick wall,” Jon said. 

Bruce laughed and kissed Jon and then Mary. 

“Sleep now, Bruce, Dick will wake you up for snuggles soon enough,” Mary whispered. 

He kissed the top of her head and put a hand to her belly. 

She was, she thought, before sleep claimed her, the luckiest woman alive, no doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! This story started out to provide a prequel to [Bodies in Motion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/895182/chapters/1728638)... as we wrote this, Ischa and I couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if Mary and Jon didn't die. So we explored this further and we will be posting another fic in this series, [Building in Momentum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140884), where Jon and Mary do not die and they build the family that they were hoping for. Stay tuned!


End file.
